Todo por una fiesta
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Bueno, ya saben... Mu y Shaka tendran que hacer algunas cositas por sus compañeros.... YaoiMuxSaga subido de nuevo por que fue eliminado
1. Chapter 1

En la habitación del gran patriarca, 12 caballeros de oro hablaban animadamente, aunque un eructo hace guardar silencio

¡KIKI!-gritaba histérico el guardián del primer templo-¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE EL REFRESCO ESTA PROHIBIDO PARA TI!

Kiki miraba avergonzado a su maestro

Perdón-(pero inmediatamente otro eructo se le escapa)

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-Kanon suelta la carcajada-¡Kiki eres imposible!

Mu miraba con ojos asesinos al pobre chamaco

Kiki… ¿Qué no tienes otras cosas que hacer?- "tono de _lárgate o te va a ir peor por que me estas avergonzando"_

si maestro… con permiso- el pobre niño pone ojos de borrego a medio morir y se va

Oye, Mu¿Por qué tratas así al pobre niño?-le pregunto muy divertido Shura

ya veras como se pone al rato… el azúcar le hace mucho daño, lo único que le ocasiona es que se ponga a gritar toda la noche y le den ataques epilépticos -

ja, ja, ja…-

Oigan… hoy ¿Qué día es?-pregunta un extrañado Aioria- presiento que estamos olvidando algo-

Hoy es 15 de Septiembre… falta poco para el cumpleaños de Shaka-respondió DeathMask

si… pero… aparte… olvidamos algo…-

Todos los santos se ponen a pensar _qué_ es lo que olvidaron hacer…

¡HOY VIENE SAORI!-grito Saga- ¡LA BRUJA LLEGA HOY!

MOCOS-

Todos se paran inmediatamente del placido lugar en donde estaban comiendo, rápidamente empiezan a esconder cualquier cosa que arruine su reputación _de nobles y respetables caballeros de oro_

¡DEATHMASK, LAS CAGUAMAS¡RÁPIDO!-gritaba Aioria desesperado, DeathMask tomó todos los envases vacíos de cerveza y los guardo rápidamente debajo de un ropero, rompiendo uno que otro envase, Afrodita medio acomodaba todo, Mu y Shaka hacían todo lo posible para quitar el olor a cerveza y cigarro, Shura escondió todas las revistas_ porno_ debajo de un cojín del sofá (xD), Saga y Kanon agarraron un trapo y empezaron a borrar todos los _"arreglos"_ que le habían hecho a las pinturas de Saori (o sea, estaban borrando unos rayonzotes horribles), Aldebarán trataba de hacer reaccionar a Shion que estaba inconsciente desde el día anterior (día de borrachera)… todos trataron de mejorar el aspecto del salón e inmediatamente salieron volando a su respectivo templo, uno que otro se cayó en la escalera, rompiéndose la _mandarina en gajos_…Mu llegó justamente cuando Saori y su escolta de_ gatos_, digo, respetables caballeros de bronce, venían llegando (todos venían cargando sus cosas)

¡noble diosa! Su presencia es gratificante aquí en el santuario-hace una reverencia-

no es para tanto Mu-(sonrisa tonta)-muy bien, gato #1 y gato #2, digo, Jabu y Seiya, avísenle a los nobles caballeros de oro que los quiero ver inmediatamente en el templo del patriarca, Mu… estoy muy cansada así que tele transpórtame hasta donde esta el patriarca… ahora-

si, gran diosa-(sonrisa fingida) tome mi mano-

(La chica y Mu desaparecen)

oigan… ¿Qué nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo o que?-preguntaba Hioga

yo escuche que tal vez nos quedamos hasta año nuevo-respondía Shun, quien cargaba 5 maletas y no veía por donde caminaba

¿año nuevo… aquí?-bufaba Shiryu-va a ser una pesadilla….creo…

mejor nos apuramos a cargar todo esto… Saori se pondrá furiosa, si seguimos demorando tanto tiempo…-

Los 3 chicos siguen cargando con las maletas y empiezan a caminar por todo el santuario, Jabu y Seiya llevaban un poco de ventaja, pero se retrasaban un poco en avisarles a los santos dorados

…….

(Con el patriarca)

Saori y Mu llegan al recinto en cuestión de segundos… Saori arregla un poco su vestido y se dirige directamente hacía donde estaba el patriarca

Gran patriarca

Shion estaba en su trono, recargando la cabeza en su mano (típica pose de Yoh Asakura) pero estaba completamente inconsciente… (La máscara tapaba su rostro)

Saori carraspea la garganta-_ejem… ejem…_

diosa Atena… no creo que sea… conveniente… interrumpir… al patriarca en su meditación…-Intervino Mu, pero justamente en ese momento, el cuerpo de Shion cae al suelo, rompiéndose toda la ma… Saori lo mira despectivamente

_-¿con que meditando, verdad?-_

Mu hace una sonrisa forzada, riéndose nerviosamente e inmediatamente va a levantar el cuerpo de su maestro (quien se dio un santo madrazo)

Saori estaba fastidiada del viaje y va a ver televisión, se sienta en su sofá y justamente cuando iba a prenderla, un cuerpo cae de la nada y empieza a convulsionarse enfrente de ella

¡AAHH!-grito de horror-¡CON UN &$#¿QUÉ ES ESO¡AAHH!-

Saori huye despavorida y va a esconderse debajo de una cama

Mu se sorprende del grito de la joven diosa y se asoma inmediatamente

¡KIKI! YA TE DIERON TUS CONVULSIONES… ¡POR ESO NO ME GUSTA QUE ESTES TOMANDO REFRESCO!-grito al ver al pobre chamaco con los ojos en blanco y con espuma en la boca

Mu fue por una almohada (que coloco debajo de la cabeza del niño) y le empezó a dar primeros auxilios, cuando Kiki se tranquilizo, quedo inconsciente, Mu lo cargó y lo acostó junto con el patriarca, escucho unos sollozos y se asomo por debajo de la cama, vio a la tipa esta con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión de terror en la cara… _que poco le falto para soltar la carcajada enfrente de ella (no tenía precio)_

diosa Atena… ya todo esta bien… puede salir de ahí

Saori obedeció y se sintió un poco tonta, vio a Kiki y a Shion juntos y se emociono

¡que tierno!-(empieza a aplaudir como foca, pero justamente los ataques de Kiki vuelven a comenzar) ¡AAHHH! (se tira al piso protegiéndose la cabeza, como si estuvieran disparándole o algo por el estilo, por suerte, los ataques duran muy poco… más bien fue un reflejo del cuerpo del niño)

diosa… ya paso todo-le dijo Mu, dándole la mano, pero muriéndose de risa, por dentro

Saori trato de mantener alto el orgullo, salió del cuarto y se puso a ver la televisión, Mu se quedo en el cuarto, tratando de despertar a Shion de su inconsciencia (pero no más no reaccionaba el otro)

Para cuando todos los caballeros estuvieran reunidos, paso cerca de una hora

Gusto en verlos a todos-les sonreía Saori (risa malévola para ser exactos)

la razón de mi visita, es por que quiero pasar con ustedes estos meses, hasta año nuevo-

Todos la veían con mitad sorpresa, mitad tristeza, ya que significaba que por 3 meses y 2 semanas (lo que quedaba de Septiembre) no habría fiestas-

Aunque la verdad es para pedirles un favor…-( nuestra compañía regularmente hace fiestas con sus empleados y asisten varios representantes… sin embargo… ninguno pudo quedarse este para este año…ya que tenía compromisos con su familia –(Saori tomo aire… iría al grano)- así que les quería pedir, si 2 de ustedes están dispuestos a acompañarme a 6 fiestas de las más elegantes en distintas fechas, siendo la última el 24 de Diciembre...lógicamente esto tendrá su recompensa… les daré la suma de medio millón de dólares para que organicen su fiesta de fin de año… sin restricción alguna…-

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la mujer… _¿ella pidiéndoles que la acompañaran a fiestas lujosas… cuando ellos tuvieron que soportar por casi 10 años unos templos que se caían a pedazos?... ¿Cuándo hubo tiempos en los que se quedaban sin comida?_ No… definitivamente era una _trampa o algo "sucio" estaba detrás de la repentina "gratitud" de la tacaña bruja_

¿Cuál es la condición?-expresó Shura, casi sin pensarlo

bueno… la condición es que… deben disfrazarse de mujer

Todos se quedaron en blanco (sabían que algo tramaba la &$# vieja)

¿solo eso?-dijo Milo de repente- yo puedo disfrazarme de mujer (diciéndolo en forma sarcástica, pensando principalmente en el dinero que obtendría solo por hacerlo)

Milo-dijo Saori de repente- no te ofendas… pero pensaba principalmente en Shaka y en Mu

A estos últimos casi les sale espuma por la boca de la sorpresa

¿si Mu y Shaka se disfrazan de mujeres… tendremos medio millón de dólares para gastar en una fiesta gigantesca al final del año?- volvió a hablar Milo

Saori asintió mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa (parecía diablo)

Todos los santos (incluidos los de bronce) miraron con esperanza a los ya mencionados

¡NO!-se negó Mu, un poco molesto

déjanos discutir esto, gran Atena-dijo Saga, (tomando a Mu por la cintura y llevándoselo en el hombro), como si fuera un costal de papas (¡oye! Bájame –reprochaba, Shaka no necesitó de medidas tan drásticas (camino por su propia voluntad)… Todos los chicos fueron al templo de piscis, para arreglar todo el "asunto"

…….

Saori los miro alejarse

ji, ji, ji…. Sabia que no se resistirían… ah (suspiro)…. Julián… me las vas a pagar…

La víbora esa, digo, la semidiosa entro a sus aposentos, una vez más fue a ver televisión

…….

¡yo no me voy a vestir de mujer!-se defendió el caballero del primer templo

vamos, Mu, de ti y de Shaka depende principalmente que nos la pasemos bien el año nuevo, con tal, solo van a ser 5 tontas fiestas en la mañana y una pequeña reunión en noche buena… ándale, por favor…-suplicaba Milo

¿crees que es muy fácil vestirse de mujer?-le reprocho

En teoría si es muy fácil aparentar una mujer -interrumpió Afrodita- es cuestión de usar un corsé, para modelar la figura, y arreglarse bien el cabello y listo-

¡Afrodita!-

ay Mu, no te quejes-exploto el santo de piscis- mira a Shaka… el no ha reprochado en ningún instante… -(señala al rubio, quien no decía nada, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba una ligera expresión de terror)-

Mu cerro los ojo y se sobo la frente, cuando los abrió vio que todos lo miraban con ojos de becerro a medio morir

¡ah no¡No me vean así!-desvió la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Saga, quien lo miraba con ojos de perro golpeado, bajo la lluvia con hambre, con ganas de un pedazo de pan (dioses ¡que mirada! xD)

Mu volteo la cara y volvió a encontrarse la mirada de todos sus compañeros-¡muy bien¡Pero no voy a usar maquillaje!-(les reprocho)

Todos los santos ahí reunidos soltaron gritos de emoción y unos cuantos aplaudieron

bueno- dijo Afrodita interrumpiendo el momento- no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que arreglar sus imágenes (refiriéndose a Mu y Shaka) y encontrar el atuendo adecuado para cada uno… los quiero mañana temprano aquí, para "empezar" la _transformación _


	2. Capitulo dos

……

Al día siguiente:

Mu se había levantado muy temprano, sentía el estomago lleno de mariposas, estaba muy nervioso…

-rayos- alcanzo a susurrar… se cambió rápidamente y subió las escaleras

Pero el no era el único nervioso…

Shaka no paraba de estrujar un libro, mientras se asomaba por la entrada del templo, quería esperar a Mu, capaz que así se le bajaba el nerviosismo, pero no más no aparecía el carnero… se asomo por ciento vigésima vez y vio acercarse a alguien, quien no era precisamente Mu

-¿Kanon?-

-Hola Shaka… pensé que ya estarías con Afrodita-

-no…- (su voz se quebró un poco)

-¿esperas a alguien?-

-¿por qué?-

-si quieres yo podría acompañarte-

Shaka no lucía muy convencido con la propuesta

-si no quieres no-

El rubio terminó por romper prácticamente en 2 pedazos el libro, por haberlo estrujado tanto…

-que diablos-

Shaka salió y se fue junto con Kanon

……

En el templo de Piscis

Mu llego solo al último templo, en todo el trayecto, se había mordido las uñas… no podía evitarlo… era su manía… entro al lugar, un súbito perfume de rosas lo embriago, Afrodita lo estaba esperando, junto con Shaka y ¿los santos de bronce y Kanon? ¿Qué hacían ahí?... decidió ignorarlos

-Buenos días, Mu-

-hola-

-muy bien-dijo Afrodita, quien llevaba puesto un traje de terciopelo, color azul claro, que resaltaba fuertemente sus ojos- gato #1, digo, Jabu… tráeme los corsés que están por allá-

El gato, digo, Jabu obedeció inmediatamente, Shaka se acerco a Mu, horrorizado… _¿apenas estaban empezando y ya tendrían que empezar a usar corsé,_ el caballero de bronce no tardo, le entrego a Afrodita 2 corsés, que eran de puras varillas, apenas recubierto de tela, con un par de finos listones en la espalda

-pónganselos-

Mu y Shaka tragaron saliva, se quitaron las camisas (babeo general de todos los caballeros) y se pusieron el corsé… trataron de amarrárselo, pero no pudieron

-un momento, Kanon… ayúdalos-

El santo de géminis se les acerco, ambos volvieron a tragar saliva, Kanon se coloco detrás de Mu

-Duro y Fuerte-dijo Afrodita (N/A eso sonó bien alburero xD)

Kanon obedeció, tomo los listones que amarraban al corsé y los jaló con mucha fuerza, logrando que el corsé se contrajera (o sea, que se hiciera chiquito ¿captan? xD)

Mu se quedo sin aire

-¿así o más?-

-más-

Kanon volvió a apretar los listones

Mu de plano, se tiro al piso por que no podía respirar

-Kanon… … aflójalos tantito(N/A esto también suena muy alburero xD)-suplicaba el chico, pero ahora Kanon estaba ocupado en apretar los listones del corsé de Shaka (quien también se tiro al piso, por que tampoco podía respirar)

-ya se les va a pasar-comentaba Afrodita- no hagan tanto teatro, solo acostúmbrense… por que los van a usar en todas las fiestas-(tono desafiante)

Shaka y Mu solo intercambian miradas desde el piso, tipo _"esto no puede ser…"_, sin embargo, se acostumbraron (tardaron cerca de 5 minutos en respirar adecuadamente), ambos se levantaron y se vieron al espejo (el templo estaba RODEADO de espejos), aunque lo negaran, se sorprendieron… el corsé se les veía envidiablemente bien (se les formo una súper cintura de avispa)

-bueno, ya dejen de mirarse, todavía faltan muchas cosas que hacer… ¿se creen mucho por haber "domado" un corsé?-les reprochaba Afrodita, quien sacaba un pequeño cuadernito y se decía para si mismo- muy bien, Paso #1: dominar el corsé ¡listo!-(tachaba el punto de su cuadernito)- ahora, Paso #2: prueba de "looks"-(su mirada se posaba en los santos con corsé y los veía de arriba abajo, analizándolos)- el azul te quedaría perfecto, Shaka y el verde a ti, Mu, pero debemos de probar varios _"looks"…_ gato, digo… ¡Jabu, en el otro cuarto hay 2 cajas, tráelas, por favor… pero van a estar pesadas, así que gato #2, o sea, tú Seiya… acompáñalo…-

Ambos chicos salen de la habitación y regresan cargando 2 cajas (tipo de refrigerador) y las ponen en el suelo

-¿Qué es esto?-le reprochaba Jabu, que al parecer se había dislocado algún hueso

-instrumentos de trabajo-le respondió de manera seca el último guardián, abrió ambas cajas, donde salieron toneladas de vestidos de distintos colores y se puso a hurgar entre el montón (todos los santos lo miraban muy rarito _¿desde cuando tenía tantos vestidos?_)

-¡listo!-respondía emocionado Afrodita, (quien cargaba como 3 docenas de vestidos que repartió entre las _"victimas")-_ Mu, ponte estos y tú, Shaka, ponte estos otros-

Los pobre no tuvieron otro remedio más que ponerse los modelitos uno por uno… eso parecía pasarela de moda, no duraban ni 5 minutos con un vestido, por que se tenían que probar otro… algunos santos dorados daban su opinión –principalmente Shun ("_el otro se veía mejor" "ese color no te favorece, te hace ver más pálido" "aquel resalta tus ojos"_-les decía de vez en cuando), Afrodita los miraba minuciosamente a ambos, cuando terminaron de modelar todos los vestidos "elegidos", tardo un poco en decidirse, pero al fin había escogido los mejores vestidos

-¡MUY BIEN!-grito de repente, sorprendiendo a unos cuantos-Mu, te vas a quedar con el vestido verde de cuello de tortuga, el lavanda con brillitos en las mangas, el negro con encaje, el morado oscuro de terciopelo, el floreado y el rosa chillón con doble fondo (Mu resoplo y fue a recoger los modelitos indicados)

-Tú, Shaka-continuo- te vas a quedar con el rojo de botones, el azul claro con la flor en un hombro, el de mezclilla, el negro con listones rojos, el azul oscuro con líneas verticales doradas y el amarillo con detalles negros… ¿entendido?

(Shaka se resignó y obedeció a Afrodita)

Cuando ambos apartaron los respectivos modelitos, Afrodita les ordenó ponerse cualquier otro, para empezar la siguiente prueba, Mu escogió uno de color azul metálico y Shaka escogió uno color blanco… _no sabían exactamente a que era lo que les iba a pasar, _mientras, el chico "_piscis_" estaba de lo más feliz tachando el Punto #2 y leyendo el Punto #3: Peinados, de nuevo volvió a posar su mirada en el carnero y en el rubio

-¿Quién de aquí es estilista?-

-¡yo!-grito emocionado Shun, ruborizándose un poco- bueno, no sé mucho, pero me puedo defender…se hacer algunos peinados

-Muy bien, ayúdame, Shun… ustedes 2 siéntense en los taburetes que están enfrente de aquel espejo, Shun, acompáñame, vamos por algunos "_accesorios_"-(refiriéndose a Shaka y Mu)

Ambos obedecieron, cuando se sentó, miro a su alrededor, 4 caballeros de bronce y uno de oro, lo observaban con curiosidad

-¿y ustedes que me ven?- les dijo de repente en un tono un poco brusco y cortante

-no, nada, nada-le respondió Jabu, quien se sobaba la cadera

-Mu, te vez muy linda-dijo Seiya con un tono un poco _idiota_, pero Hioga y Shiryu lo callaron tapándole la boca –"_ahora no, burro alado_"- le susurraron, Seiya comprendió el peso de sus palabras…

…….

Saga no paraba de dar vueltas en su templo… se asomaba por su templo y la mirada la dirigía al último templo

-maldita sea… ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en eso?... ¿Por qué no me fui con Kanon, cuando me lo pidió?... siguió dando vueltas alrededor de una columna y golpeándose la frente con la misma... _¿por qué no voy a ver como están las cosas, _pensaba, pero volvía a golpearse la frente, se mordió el dedo índice de la mano izquierda… -¡al diablo!- y sin decir más emprendió la carrera al último templo

……..

El guardián del primer templo no sabía donde poner la cara, el comentario de Seiya lo impacto… _¿te vez muy linda?_ No sabía que hacer… _¿enojarse? ¿Ruborizarse?_... _que_ _idiota se sentía_

Afortunadamente Shun y Afrodita llegaron, rompiendo esa pesada tensión, los 2 estaban de lo más divertidos, ambos tenían unos pequeños estuches que tenían pinzas, bolitas, donas, prendedores, aretes, collares y demás accesorios al por mayor…

-yo peino a Shaka-dijo Afrodita

-¡y yo a Mu!-contesto Shun

Ambos se les acercaron y se colocaron detrás de ellos, al igual que había pasado con los vestidos, les probaron varios estilos, casi después de 2 horas, decidieron un estilo muy sencillo para ambos, Mu se quedo con el cabello sujeto con una media cola adornada por un moño (tipo Sailoor Venus, de Sailoor mon) y Shaka con el cabello recogido en 2 coletas (tipo Marion de Shaman King… la rubia esa, que tiene un muñeco de trapo)

Afrodita y Shun se sentían "realizados" por tal logro, pues Mu y Shaka se veían increíblemente bien

-¡El Punto #3 ha sido realizado con éxito!-chillaba emocionado, de repente, el santo de Piscis, mientras lo tachaba- ¡ahora el Punto #4: Zapatos, gato #1, Jabu, ¿podrías traerme todas la cajas pequeñas que están en la otra habitación?... son unas 30 ó 40…

(Todos los santos miran a Afrodita y lo ven muy raro_… tipo: mendigo canijo ¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas de mujer?)_

Jabu regresa con todas las cajas (el babas en vez de hacer varios viajes, prefiere llevarse todo de una vez) y varias se le caen, en fin, deja todo el montón de cajas en un rincón y va al lugar en donde estaba con todos los demás (que nada más miraban, ni participaban haciendo algo de provecho), Afrodita se pone a buscarles los modelos más "apropiados" para cada vestido, pero como los quiere ver "andar" un rato, les da unos zapatos a cada quien "_de práctica_", estos benditos zapatos, (más bien zapatillas) tienen casi 15 centímetros de tacón y tacón de aguja para variar…los pobres no podían caminar siquiera… parecían pollos espinados

-anden… ¡caminen!-les reprochaba Afrodita

-Afrodita, nos vamos a romper todo el hocico, con estos zapatos…-

-no exageres, Shaka, mira Mu ya lo está dominando…- le respondía, mientras señalaba al carnero que trataba de contener el equilibrio, tratando de domar un poco al tacón… sin duda, quienes se daban un "taco de ojo" eran los santos de bronce y Kanon… Shaka y Mu de verdad se veían muy bien… parecían diosas…el vestido les quedaba de maravilla gracias al corsé, sus piernas lucían hermosas con esos zapatos y el peinado resaltaba mucho sus facciones… (Babeo general entre los caballeros observadores)

……

Shion empezaba a despertar, sentía como algo, o más bien, alguien lo abrazaba… trató de zafarse de aquel abrazó, pero no podía… se sentía tan desesperado… despertó completamente, sobresaltado… miro su alrededor

-¡ay buey!... ¿desde cuando estoy con Kiki?- Shion se separa del cuerpo del niño- Chale… ahora me van a acosar de abusador de mocosos….-

Trato de recordar lo que había pasado antes

-a ver… a ver… fue día de borrachera… Kiki no estaba conmigo, tiene prohibido estar con nosotros en esas fechas "especiales"… así que no me pueden acusar de abusador de menores, por que Kiki no tenía nada que hacer ahí… a ver… a ver… ¡mierda! No recuerdo nada…-

Shion se levantó de la cama y empezó a canturrear una canción, mientras empezaba a cepillarse el cabello

_-"no sé que pasa que te quiero besar… no se que pasa que te quiero besar… bombón"… _

"_sabes a chocolate… sabes a chocolate… si"… "beso te beso te quiero besar"… "que no pare la música de sonar… que no pare la música de sonar… que no pare la música… ¡quiero bailar!- _decía entrecortadamente, pues estaba más ocupado cepillándose el cabello y lanzándose piropos así mismo –Shion, eres todo un papito- se decía, salió de lo más despreocupado del templo (por suerte, Saori no estaba por ahí)

……

-¿Ya pueden pararse, bien?-

-¿crees que nos podemos parar bien? (tono sarcástico) Afrodita, me sorprende que no nos hayamos roto el hocico o el tobillo en este tiempo… esto es un desastre- le respondía enojado Shaka (que por fin empezaba a revelarse)

-Pero si Mu va bastante bien… mira ya esta empezando a bailar con Kanon-le comentaba Shun, señalando al ya mencionado

Shaka siguió con la mirada al lugar indicado, casi se cae de la impresión… Mu, quien se suponía era él más molesto y el más torpe de los ambos al caminar con dichos tacones, estaba… ¡BAILANDO! Ahí muy quitadito de la pena, moviendo todo el cuerpo con toda la libertad del mundo… como si no usará corsé o zapatos incómodos… hasta se podría decir que tenía algo de ritmo…

-¡vas muy bien Mu!-

-¿en serio lo crees, Kanon?... me siento ridículo…

-enserio… con un poco más de práctica podrás dominar esto del baile… no lo haces nada mal…-

Mu se sonrojó un poco

-¡ándale, Shaka! Mu se te esta adelantando… tú sigues caminando como pollo espinado y él ya puede bailar un poco –

-Ah… por favor Afrodita…no hemos desayunado siquiera… y ya es medio día… un descansito no nos vendría nada mal…-

-muy bien-le respondió el otro- ¡pero no te vas a quitar los tacones!-

-¡pero eso es justamente lo que quiero! ¡Quitarme los tacones! ¡Y el corsé! ¡Y este ridículo peinado!

-¿no ha pasado un día y ya te estas dando por vencido, caballero de Virgo?... me deshonras… mira a Mu… ¿crees que se siente muy feliz? ¡Está en las mismas condiciones que tú y casi no se queja!-

-¡AHÍ VIENE SHION!-(gritó Hioga)-¿Por qué no le hacemos una broma?

-¡si! ¡Tenemos que ver como va nuestro plan! ¡Si de verdad se ven lo suficientemente _"mujeres"_ como para engañar a un hombre!- opinaba Afrodita-¡rápido! ¡Escondan todo!

Aquello fue un zafarrancho, todos escondían los montones de vestidos y de zapatos que estaban tirados en el piso, otros buscaban (ocultos) una buena posición para ver el engaño, sin embargo, Mu no quería engañar a su propio maestro… además no le había dicho nada acerca del trato que habían hecho con Saori… se sentía tan avergonzado de si mismo… escucho un ruido detrás de él, Shaka se estaba arrastrando a través del piso

-¿SHAKA?... ¿Qué haces?... ¿me vas a dejar morir solo?-

-lo siento Mu, pero no puedo caminar y sinceramente no quiero engañar al patriarca-(Shion se acercaba)- nos vemos…- (Shaka logra salir a rastras del templo, con unos rasguños y unos golpes gratis), Mu sintió el animo en el piso, sin embargo… esa era su oportunidad para "probarse"… aunque no sabía verdaderamente _que era _lodebía "probarse" a sí mismo….

Shion entro (Mu estaba de espaldas)

Shion buscó al santo de piscis…-¿Afrodita?- vio la silueta de una mujer y ¡que mujer, tenía unas curvas pronunciadas y un tremendo trasero que hasta Jennifer López envidiaría, su cabello era largo, pero no podía distinguir el color… se acerco más… la miró de nuevo… ¡que piernas!... alzó la vista… un elegante moño color esmeralda adornaba su cabellera… que chasco se llevo al distinguir el color del cabello…

-¿diosa Atena?-preguntó dudoso y un poco desilusionado, la chica no volteó, solo negó con la cabeza… el animo de Shion volvió a elevarse, se acerco más, casi tocaba la espalda de la extraña chica

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto de una forma tan sexy que incluso un iceberg podía haberse derretido en ese mismo instante

-este… (Mu ablando su voz, parecía la voz de una chica tierna y soñadora)- me llamo… "Marcela"- le respondió… _fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió _

-¿con que Marcela, eh?-

-si-

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?-

-¿debo?-

-si… es una falta de respeto no mirar al gran patriarca a la cara-

-perdón… no quise ofenderlo- le respondía mientras giraba lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Shion, este se quedo estupefacto… nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso e inocente… ni siquiera su alumno Mu podía alcanzar tal semblante tan "enternecedor"-

Todos los santos los miraban de lo más emocionados… Afrodita tuvo que morder un vestido para no soltar un chillido de emoción

-eres realmente hermosa-

-¿usted cree?-

-en efecto… ¿Qué hace en este lugar?-

-pues…-

Shion no pudo evitarlo, casi mecánicamente se acerco al rostro de la "adorable chica" y estuvo a punto de besarla… pero "Marcela" rompió el encanto al empujarlo bruscamente… la hora de la farsa había terminado… todos pudieron comprobar que Mu pasaba desapercibido y podía colarse en la fiesta fácilmente, pareciendo una chica de lo más encantadora…

-¿Marcela?-

-lo siento, maestro… no puedo-

-¿maestro?-

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA!-todos salieron de su escondite, riéndose del "teatrito" que había armado Mu

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-preguntaba Shion, un poco asustado

-¿Qué te parece?-le preguntaba Afrodita de lo más emocionado- al que tratabas de conquistar es ni más ni menos que tú querido alumnito… ¡MU!

-¿MU?-Shion miro de nuevo a la chica que había querido besar- ¿Mu?

La chica asintió, llena de vergüenza

-lo siento, maestro -

Shion tardó en reaccionar, sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada… ¿había tratado de besar a su propio alumno?... pero parecía tan real… tan _"mujer"_

-ya no te aflijas, Shion-le pidió Kanon, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Mu no hace esto por gusto… se esta sacrificando por ti, por mi y por todos los caballeros que habitan este santuario-

-¿sacrificarse?... pues ¿qué tiene que hacer?-

-verás todo esta así, Saori bla, bla, bla-Kanon le explicó con detalle todo el "trato" que habían hecho con la bruja, digo, con la diosa

-ah… ya veo…-respondía Shion- y ¿Shaka? ¿Dónde esta?

-aquí esta-señalaba Shiryu, quien estaba afuera del templo, señalando unos matorrales

-¡silencio lagartija!-

-¡Shaka!...- le gritaba la chillona voz de Afrodita desde adentro- ¡vas a ver!

Mu y Afrodita salieron y se acercaron al santo de virgo, quien al parecer seguía con su plan de _"arrastrarse",_ pues no podía caminar con semejantes tacones

-ándale, Shaka… ya te ganaste tu premio… ¿verdad?-

-si, Mu… unos rasguños de rosas negras… cortesía del templo de Piscis… ¿verdad Afrodita? (tono sarcástico) -

-¿pues quien te manda a andarte arrastrando?-

-dame la mano, Shaka-le pedía el lindo y amable Mu, tratando de dejar la discusión para después

Shaka extendió su mano y trato de buscar apoyo (para levantarse) en Mu, sin embargo, este último no estaba bien parado, así que la fuerza con la que lo jaló Shaka hizo que perdiera estrepitosamente el equilibrio

…..

Saga subía escalones arriba, apenas había dejado apenas el templo de Acuario (Camus estaba muy entretenido con Milo), estaba nervioso… ¿con que cara iba a presentarse? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué diablos diría para justificar su "visita"?... la cara se le caía de vergüenza… _"hola a todos… vengo a ver a Mu y a Shaka transformándose en mujer, gracias a Afrodita ¿puedo pasar?"_...**idiota**, se repetía a sí mismo… alzó la vista, el estomago se le encogió al ver que faltaba poco para llegar, vio a Shiryu y a Shaka el primero señalaba a este último… segundos después salían Mu y Afrodita… se quedo paralizado, en verdad parecía mujer, ¡esas hermosas curvas, esa voluminosas piernas, pero lo que más le encanto fue su gesto dulce y amable se había hecho aún más tierno y cálido… sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y como cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, seguía subiendo las escaleras… Mu le daba la mano a Shaka y este último la tomaba, de repente el primero perdía el equilibrio… Saga corrió lo que restaba de escalones, justo para agarrar a Mu, sosteniéndolo por la cintura, de puro reflejo, el otro chico lo sujeto por el cuello… ahora Saga perdía el equilibrio y ambos rodaban escaleras abajo, Saga abrazó fuertemente a Mu, evitando que este último se lastimara… Afrodita lanzó unos chillidos de terror al ver como rodaban los dos, cuesta abajo… en pleno _"rodaje"_ (N/A ah no manchen… que en pleno "rodaje"… soy una idiota xD) Mu también abrazo fuertemente a Saga… sabía muy bien que este último recibía la peor parte, se aferraba a su espalda, mientras hundía su cabeza en el varonil pecho del santo de géminis…lograron detenerse en una curva de la escalera (más bien, dejaron de rodar en la escalera, para caer en puro pastito, ya que esta giraba bruscamente)

Mu se separo bruscamente de Saga, pero con dulzura lo agarro por las mejillas, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

-¡SAGA! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te rompiste algún hueso?... contéstame-

Saga solo veía corderitos a su alrededor, sacudió la cabeza y la vista se le despejo, notó que Mu lo sostenía por las mejillas con una cara de preocupación (que no tenía precio, pues era tierna y dulce)

-¿tú estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?-

-no… tú me salvaste… ¡muchas gracias!-le respondía el carnero, mientras dejaba de sostenerlo por el rostro, para abrazarlo con mucha efusividad

-no hay problema… aunque creo que me lastime el brazo

Mu se separó y miro el brazo de su "salvador", lo tomo con cuidado y lo observo más de cerca

-tienes razón… creo que te lo rompiste… no te preocupes… yo te cuidare-


	3. Capitulo tres

Afrodita y Kanon bajaban a toda velocidad las escaleras, seguidos por los caballeros de bronce

-¿pero que paso?-

-¡ya te lo dije! Mu perdió el equilibrio y Saga lo agarró, pero el babas también perdió el equilibrio y los 2 bajaron rodando… ojala no se hayan roto algún hueso…-

-o el cuello-

-ay Kanon, que buenos deseos…-

Ambos estaban llegando a la pronunciada curva que había en las escaleras, se iban a seguir derecho, pero Kanon miró la bonita escena su hermano con Mu

-¡Saga! ¡Mu!-

Estos últimos lo miraron

-¡Saga se ha roto un brazo!-dijo Mu

-¡y tu! ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto Afrodita en un tono de preocupación

-¡yo estoy bien, fue Saga quien se llevó la peor parte…-

Afrodita suspiró… miró a Kanon

-¡ándale!-

-¿Qué?-

-ve a recoger a tu hermano o ¿lo vas a dejar con el brazo roto?-

-Ya voy-

Kanon fue al lugar donde estaba Mu y Saga, tomo a su hermano por la cintura y este (con el brazo "bueno") lo sujeto por el cuello y empezaron a caminar

-valla líos te metes, hermanito…aunque la caída no ha de ver sido mala ¿verdad?... sujetando tremendo bomboncito…-

Mu se sonrojo y miró al piso

-cállate Kanon- le respondió Saga de manera seca

Afrodita, Kanon, Saga, Mu y toda la bola de los caballeros de bronce fueron con la única persona que sabía medicina, bueno más bien de huesos rotos… Dohko

…….

Shion regresó a su recinto… todavía con la vergüenza en la cara… tratar de besar a su propio alumno, el engaño les había quedado a la perfección… se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano por enésima vez… una voz chillona lo hizo reaccionar…

-¡SHION!-

-mierda… la piruja ya me vio…-se murmuraba a sí mismo

-¡SHIONCITO!-la voz de Atena sonaba tan empalagosa, cosa que no significaba nada bueno… -algo debía estar tramando-

La piruja lo alcanzo, digo la reencarnación de Atena, o sea Saori…se puso delante de él

-¡Hola Shion!-(este último hace una reverencia)

-¡gran diosa de la sabiduría!-

Saori se ruborizo un poco y sonrió como niña tonta

-¡ay no es para tanto!-

Shion le sonrió (sonrisa bien fingida)

-¿ya te contaron las "buenas" nuevas?-

-¿lo de Mu y Shaka… para que la acompañen a las fiestas esas?... sí… ya me enteré…-

-¡ah! Que bien… verás- (Saori jugueteaba con su vestido, mientras hablaba como niña tonta)- hubo un error al programar una fiesta… y pues… nos quedamos sin lugar de reunión para ese día… así que la fiesta se celebrará aquí… en el santuario-

-¿a-aquí?... ¿la primera fiesta?-

-no… no la primera… va a ser la última… la de noche buena…-

-ah… ¿quiere que le avise a los santos dorados?-

-no… ese va a ser nuestro secretito, Shion…por cierto, Kiki te está buscando…-

Atena dejo a Shion solo pero pronto fue abordado por otra mujer….

En el templo de Libra

-¿pero que paso?-

-ya te lo dijimos Dohko-(le respondía un desesperado Kanon)- Saga se cayó y rodó por las escaleras… junto con Mu y al parecer se rompió el brazo… Mu solo tiene unos rasguños

Dohko examinó el brazo de Saga…

-pásame esos vendajes, Seiya-

Seiya, quien estaba muy curioso mirando el brazo de Saga, obedeció y le paso 3 rollos de vendas, Dohko tomo con fuerza el brazo de Saga (Saga ahogo unos quejidos) y le vendo el brazo junto con unas ramas de árbol, logrando inmovilizarlo…

-listo, la herida no es muy grave… solo evita por cualquier medio mover el brazo, por que solo lograrás lastimarte más y retrasar la curación…-

Saga solo asintió y se levanto

-Bueno, vamos a comer ¿si o no?-

Todos los caballeros voltearon y miraron a Shaka en la entrada del templo, en una mano sujetaba los zapatos de tacón, al igual que Mu venía todo rasguñado, pero tenía todo el cabello enmarañado…

-si… creo que es hora de comer-respondía Afrodita, riéndose por dentro viendo la expresión de Shaka

Todos los caballeros subieron escaleras arriba (siempre comían con el patriarca), pero Mu estaba muy cerca de Saga, observando su brazo vendado

-¿te duele mucho?-

Saga (quien venía perdido en sus propios pensamientos regreso abruptamente a la realidad)

-¿eh?-

-que si te duele mucho-

Saga miró a Mu, este último lo miraba con una ternura infinita y desvío completamente la mirada

-si… algo-

-perdóname… fue mi culpa…-

-no, no hay problema… no dejaría nunca que cayeras o que te pasara algo malo-

Mu se sonrojo y miro al piso…

Llegaron con el patriarca… todos los demás santos dorados estaban ahí, menos el patriarca…pero ¡oh sorpresa! No había nada de comida, tampoco había rastro de la piruja

-¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?-preguntaba Camus a quien le rugían las tripas…-

-Aioria vete por unas "quecas" (1)-suplicaba DeathMask-ya tengo hambre

Milo miraba de lo más divertido a Mu y a Shaka, pues ambos tenían varios rasguños

-¿Qué se pelearon por los mejores zapatos? ¿O por que están así?-les pregunto en tono de broma

Los dos solo se limitaron a verlo con ojos asesinos, Milo ya no hizo ningún comentario…

En eso aparecieron de la nada 3 personas… una era Shion, otra era Kiki y la última era…

-¡Marín!-gritaba emocionado Aioria mientras corría a abrazarla-¡Marín!-

La chica (que no llevaba la máscara) le sonreía

-Hola Aioria-

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-apenas hoy… me encontré con el Patriarca hace rato y junto con Kiki fuimos a comprar comida china (le muestra las bolsas que cargaba)

Kiki se acerco temeroso a su maestro

-¿maestro?-

Mu bajo la vista y se encontró con los ojos del niño

-¿Qué pasa Kiki?-

El niño lo miraba de pies a cabeza, de manera confusa

Mu recordó que Kiki no había estado en el momento del "trato" con Saori

-ah Kiki… deja te explico bla, bla, bla (al igual que Shion, le explico todos los detalles al chamaco acerca de su "sacrificio") cuando termino de hablar el niño lo miraba distinto, como si estuviera a punto de reírse

-¡mami!-(el niño lo abrazó efusivamente)

-¿QUÉ?-

Mu se sonrojó y trataba de quitarse al niño de encima

-suéltame, Kiki… me avergüenzas… suéltame…-(seguía forcejeando pero el mendigo chamaco no lo soltaba)

Shion se acerco

-¡Kiki! Deja de comportarte así…pareces un niño malcriado-

-¡esta bien papi!-(Kiki cambio de "objetivo", ahora al que abrazaba era a Shion)-obedeceré a mi papito…

A Shion casi se le disloca la mandíbula por el comentario

-¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?-

Kiki alzo la mirada

-papito… tú mismo te llamaste así en la mañana-(le respondía el chamaquito, muy quitado de la pena)- dijiste "Shion eres todo un papito" o algo así… estaba dormido… no recuerdo muy bien…tú eres mi papito y Mu es mi mamita-

-mamacita, diría yo-(respondía Saga a sus adentros)

Shion y Mu no sabían donde esconder la cara, todos estaba risa y risa con el comentario del niñito, afortunadamente Marín los salvo de tal apuro

-ya déjense de tanta risa… ya vamos a comer-

Y así empezaron a comer todos muy felices (y más por que algunos no habían desayunado) excepto Saga que tenía cierta dificultad para poder comerse los fideos, no podía sostener los palillos con la mano izquierda, Mu lo noto y ni tardo ni perezoso fue a ayudarlo, le quito los palillos

-a ver… permíteme…-

Tomo un poco de fideos y le soplo (estaban algo calientes) y se los dio a Saga en la boca (N/A o sea… ¡le estaba dando de comer en la boca! ¡Ah que tierno!) Este se los comió de lo más gustoso…

Todos los miraban (Marín, Milo, Camus, Kanon, Shura pensaban en lo tierno que se veía) (El resto quedo sorprendido por el amable "gesto") algunos sonreían nerviosos, mientras que la mandíbula de otros parecía que estaba dislocada (principalmente las de Kanon y las de Afrodita)

En fin, todos terminaron de comer (Saga fue el más feliz) y todos pensaban irse cada quien para su casa, pero Afrodita detuvo a Shaka (que ya casi salía corriendo) y a Mu

-¿A dónde creen que van?-

-¿a nuestras propias casas?-

-no, señor "quiero irme ya"… Marín vino de muy lejos solo para visitarnos… especialmente a ustedes (la mera verdad iba a ver a Aioria) nos va a ayudar a "cambiarlos"-

-¡pero si ya conseguimos el aspecto de una mujer!-

-¡modales, Mu!... ¡modales! Tienen que verse y COMPORTARSE como una mujer-

-pero yo tengo que cuidar de Saga-(N/A ¿Qué buen pretexto no?)

-pues que Saga nos acompañe… solo va a mirar-le contestaba Afrodita- Kanon estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros, observando únicamente…-

No tuvieron otra opción, sería muy grosero no "recibir" la ayuda de Marín, Saga, Kanon, Afrodita, Mu, Shaka fueron al templo de Piscis… los demás se quedaron haciendo sobremesa hablando de temas que giraban alrededor del nuevo aspecto de Mu y Shaka

……

En el templo de Piscis

Saga, Kanon y Afrodita fueron a un rincón a "observar"

Marín, Shaka y Mu se colocan enfrente de un espejo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Marín?-

-les voy a enseñar unos pequeños pasos de baile…-

-¿bailar?-

-si… Shaka ponte las zapatillas-

(Shaka las seguía cargando)

-¿estás loca?...ni siquiera puedo caminar y ¿quieres que me ponga a bailar?-

-ay por favor, Shaka… tienes que aprender…además son solo unos pasos improvisados, para que sean _"el alma de la fiesta"_ –

En ese momento Shion iba entrando al templo con una grabadora y unos discos, pero estaba acompañado de Aioria y Shura

-gracias Shion-

-de nada, Marín… voy a cuidar a Kiki al parecer le quieren dar ataques… nos vemos…-

Shion salió tan rápido como llego, pero Aioria y Shura se fueron al rincón de los observadores, Afrodita se acerco a la grabadora y se puso a ver las portadas de los discos…

-vaya… "papito" no tiene malos gustos después de todo-

-Afrodita-

-¿dime Marín?-

-pon el disco de "Fuego" canción #14(2), Kanon, Aioria y Shura, vengan

(Estos 3 se acercaron dejando a solo Saga, Marín les ordeno que se pusieran en parejas, ella quedo con Aioria –obviamente-, Shura con Shaka y Kanon con Mu)

-Muy bien… van a bailar como mejor les plazca… pero en un momento veremos sus errores… Afrodita puso "_play_"

"CHOOCCOOOLAAATEEE"

"_chocolate"_

"_Kings of Kumbia…Kumbia Kings presentando mi manito "Pewe" venga chocolate"_

"_Pinto tu cuerpo_

_Con un bello color…bombón"_

"_tu cuerpo caliente_

_A la orilla del mar_

_Pasa la gente _

_Y yo te quiero mirar…bombón"_

"_Sabes a chocolate, sabes a chocolate…si"_

"_beso te beso_

_Te quiero besar"_

"_No se que pasa que te quiero besar"_

"_No se que pasa que te quiero besar…bombón" (bombón-coro)_

"_Cerca de ti _

_Yo solo quiero bailar_

_Quiero una orquesta _

_Que se ponga a tocar… bombón" (bombón-coro)_

"_Sabes a chocolate, sabes a chocolate…si"_

"_beso te beso_

_Te quiero besar"_

"_Cuerpo de mujer (cuerpo de mujer-coro)_

_Al atardecer (Al atardecer-coro)_

_Que no pare la música_

_De sonar (Que no pare la música de sonar-coro)_

_Que no pare la música_

_De sonar_

_(Que no pare la música_

_De sonar-coro)_

_Que no pare la música_

_¡Quiero bailar!_

_¡Quiero bailar!_

Hasta esa parte de la canción, habían pasado muchas cosas… Aioria hacía cosas muy "raras" con Marín, por que esta no paraba de reírse como loca…Shaka trataba de llevar ritmo, pero lo único que lograba era darle unos tremendos pisotones a Shura… en cambio Kanon y Mu iban muy bien –para enojo/envidia y celos por parte de su hermano- ambos llevaban buen ritmo y coordinación e inclusive Kanon semi-acosaba a Mu, diciéndole quien sabe que cosas al oído, ya que este no hacía más que sonrojarse

"_C-h-o-c-o-l-a-t-e es lo que yo quiero"_

_¡KUUKKUU!_

"_sabes, mamacita eres todo lo que yo quiero_

_Si no estas conmigo sabes que me desespero"_

"_mira yo te miro solamente te lo digo_

_Que al verte caminando por las calles_

_Yo me derrito y yo vengo deseando_

_Estar siempre a tu lado _

_Con tu piel de chocolate _

_Me vivo alucinando"_

"_No se que pasa que te quiero besar"_

"_No se que pasa que te quiero besar…bombón" (bombón-coro)_

"_Sabes a chocolate, sabes a chocolate…si"_

"_beso te beso_

_Te quiero besar"_

_(Oh baby)_

"_Cuerpo de mujer (cuerpo de mujer-coro)_

_Al atardecer (Al atardecer-coro)_

_Que no pare la música_

_De sonar (Que no pare la música de sonar-coro)_

_Que no pare la música_

_¡Quiero bailar!_

_¡Quiero bailar!"_

_¡Ah! ¡KUKUUUU!_

-ja, ja, ja, ja-Mu y Kanon se separaron muertos de la risa, el primero muy sonrojado (quien sabe que cosas le dijo el último)

-perdóname, Shura-Shaka se sentía muy avergonzado, estuvo casi todo el tiempo pisoteando al pobre

Todos esperaban el "veredicto" de la "profesora", pero resulta que la mentada profesora ya se estaba revolcando con Aioria

-_ejem… ejem_…-Afrodita carraspeo la garganta, pero los "enamorados" seguían comiéndose uno al otro- _ejem… ejem_…-seguía sin suceder nada- ¡maldita sea! Aioria ¡ya suéltala para eso esta la noche!-gritaba furioso mientras pateaba al santo de Leo

-¡chale! ¡Ya ni la muelan!-respondía Aioria quien se separaba de Marín- ni dejan pasar "a gusto" el rato…-

Marín se sonrojó

-perdónenme, ja, ja, ja (risa nerviosa) bueno… pude notar 2 cosas… #1 Mu bailas excelentemente bien y #2 Shaka eres todo un desastre (a Shaka se le rompió su pobre corazón)

-¡pero es que no puedo! ¡Con estos zapatos no puedo!-

-¿Por qué te quejas?... yo tengo que usar zapatillas cuando peleo…igual Shaina-

-si… pero el tacón no es de aguja y miden 15 centímetros ¿verdad?-

Afrodita miro a su alrededor…tenía que encontrar unos zapatos que "convencieran" a Shaka…se puso a hurgar entre el montón… encontró unos muy "peculiares" y se los llevo…

-Shaka… pruébate estos…-

Shaka miro los zapatos… ¡eran tremendos!... tenían una súper plataforma y tenían un horrible tacón de aguja (en el sentido de que estaba muy delgado) (3)

-¿estás loco?-

-solo póntelos…-

Todos miraron con curiosidad, Shaka acepto ponérselos… camino un poco… Se sentían livianos… ¡guau! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Había una gran diferencia! Ahora caminaba libremente y sin ninguna molestia

-¿Qué te parecen?-

-perfectos-(contestaba mientras daba una vuelta)-ahora si… ¡comencemos a bailar!-

Todos sonrieron por el entusiasmo de Shaka y cada quien regreso con su respectiva pareja… Marín les enseño a bailar distintos ritmos de música: electrónica, clásica, instrumental, reggae, romántica (Saga casi quería matar a su hermano), ranchera, etc. El chiste es que les enseño a bailar mucho, por que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era casi media noche

-¡pero como vuela el tiempo!-decía Marín-bueno, chicos… como dice el dicho "aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa"… nos vemos Afrodita-

Afrodita los despidió a todos, miro su casa y suspiró… todo el templo estaba hecho un desastre…ropa por aquí y zapatos por allá…

….

Poco a poco el grupo de caballeros fue disminuyendo conforme iban bajando, hasta que al fin quedaron solo Mu, Saga y Kanon…

-¡adiós Aioria y gracias por las clases, Marín!-

-¡luego nos vemos Mu!-

Los 3 bajaban poco a poco, Mu brincaba feliz los escalones, con una tremenda facilidad para usar tacones…(si todavía viste como mujer, con todo y vestido)

-oye Mu… ¿Por qué te acostumbraste rápidamente a los tacones?-

Mu rió suavemente y le respondía mientras se ponía el dedo índice en los labios

-eso… ja, ja, ja… es un secreto, Kanon-

Llegaron al templo de géminis

-bueno, me voy… no tardo…- Mu bajo rápidamente los escalones…

-¿Qué no iba a cuidarme?-se dijo Saga a sí mismo… Kanon empezó a reírse por la expresión de su hermano

-tranquilo, Saga… el siempre cumple con su palabra

-……..-Saga no dijo nada

Ambos hermanos entraron a su propio templo y se acostaron, Saga solo dormía en boxers y Kanon usaba un ridículo pijama de conejo a propósito, pues sabía que no le gustaba a su hermano verse a sí mismo vestido de tal forma…

-conejito, conejito…conejito-(susurraba pero con la suficiente fuerza para que Saga lo escuchara)

-Kanon… no molestes-

-conejito, conejito, conejito-Kanon daba pequeños saltos hasta su cama- conejito, conejito, conejito….ji, ji, ji-

Saga se quitaba la camisa y su cuerpo se estremeció… la imagen de Mu le llego a la mente… salió a tomar un poco de aire

-conejito… conejito…conejito…-

……..

Mu bajaba a toda velocidad los escalones… tardó un poco en llegar a su propio templo… busco a Kiki, pero no lo encontró –debe estar con Shion-pensó, aventó los zapatos, se deshizo rápidamente del vestido y del molesto corsé, busco algo cómodo y se lo puso (un conjunto de pijama color esmeralda hecha de lana), tomó rápidamente una almohada y varias cobijas… se tele transporto al templo de géminis desvaneciéndose de su propia casa… reapareció justo a un costado del templo… justo cuando iba a entrar vio el monumental cuerpo de Saga por una columna(más bien su espalda porque este estaba de espaldas)…trato de acercarse sin hacer ruido , pero piso una rama...

…….

Saga salió… todavía tenía en su mente el sonido de su hermano "conejito…conejito…conejito", sacudió la cabeza un nuevo pensamiento lo abordó… ¿Por qué sintió celos al ver bailar a su hermano con Mu?... ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estar con Mu? ¿Por qué…? Un ruido lo hizo salir de su pensamiento, parecía el crujir de una rama, giró y vio a la persona que lo tenía confundido

-¿MU?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Saga lo miró de pies a cabeza, se había cambiado de ropa y traía una almohada con varias cobijas

Mu se acercó…

-¿Qué no quedamos en que yo te iba a cuidar…?-

Saga sonrió

-¿vas a vigilar mis sueños?-

-si…-Mu le sonrió

Ambos entraron al templo

Mu pudo ver a Kanon dormido por un rincón con… ¿una pijama de conejo?... decidió no comentar nada…

-¿Dónde vas a dormir, Mu?...ya no tenemos otra cama…-le preguntaba Saga, mirando que solo tenían 2 camas… la de él y la de su hermano

-por eso traje las cobijas… voy a dormir en el piso- le respondía el carnero mientras acomodaba sus cobijas al lado de la cama de Saga

-no de ninguna manera ¿Cómo crees? te vas a resfriar-

-no te preocupes por eso tengo esta pijama… es de lana… no me va a dar frío-(Mu se daba unas palmadas en el pecho)

-no dejare que te duermas en el suelo…-

Mu se quedó quieto… no era bueno discutir con Saga, así que se le ocurrió comentar algo

-¿pues entonces qué?... ¿quieres que me duerma en tu cama o qué?-

Saga miró su cama

-pues… viéndola bien… la cama es grande… si quieres sí-

Mu se sonrojo un poco pero no se negó, Saga se acostó en la orilla (la cama estaba pegada a la pared) y él… pues del lado de la pared xD

………

Saga no podía dormir… le dolía el brazo y el hecho de estar durmiendo con alguien por el cual sentía _cierta_ debilidad no le ayudaba mucho…giró su cabeza y ahí lo vio… Mu de Aries dormía acurrucado con él, unos mechones tapaban su rostro y Saga quería verlo detalladamente, así que con cuidado de no despertarlo, los quito…Mu se estremeció con el contacto, pero solo suspiró… Saga lo estuvo mirando mucho rato y no pudo evitar pensar… "_me he enamorado_"… Mu se estremeció una vez más… tenía mucho frío… se aferro inconscientemente a la "fuente de calor" más cercana, quien era ni más ni menos que Saga… este se estremeció y se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Mu rodearle todo el pecho… por un momento pensó que estaba despierto o algo por el estilo, pero Mu no volvió a hacer movimiento alguno en toda la noche, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el firme pecho de Saga, su respiración era tranquila y apacible e incluso sonreía entre sueños…

Saga acaricio su cabello por largo rato… le dio un beso en la frente y quedo completamente dormido

aquí en chilangolandia llamamos "quecas" a las "quesadillas"

¡SIIII! ¡VIVAN LOS KUMBIA KINGS! xD

O sea… lo que les trato de describir son los zapatos mega fashion de Gwen Stefani (del video What are you waiting for?)-a mi me encantaron- ("mega fashion" ay dios… parezco piruja diciendo tales comentarios xD)


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Kanon se despertó… había tenido un sueño extraño… soñó con un conejo, se rió de sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza… tomo su almohada y (como siempre lo hacía) se la aventó a su hermano para que despertara, mientras se tallaba los ojos

-¡¡conejito, conejito, bim, bom, bim, bom!-

Siempre estaba acostumbrado a oír un –"Kanon no estés fregando"-, pero lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un ligero _-¡ay!-_ miró sorprendido hacía la cama, la figura de Mu salió del costado de su hermano, tallándose los ojos…

-"buenos días a ti también, Kanon"-

Se quedo de a seis… ¿Qué diablos hacía Mu en la cama de su hermano, bueno… al menos ambos estaban vestidos… se acordó de la escena de ayer y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-¿con que si cumpliste tú palabra?-

-si- Mu pasaba encima de Saga con cuidado de no despertarlo, con las intenciones de salir de la cama- Kanon… ¿Qué es eso de "conejito, conejito, bim, bom, bim, bom"?

-ah… -Kanon se ruborizó… Mu se dirigió a la cocina (1)- es que me encanta molestar a mi hermano… ¿te gusta mi pijama?-

La cabeza de Mu se asomó

-si… es muy tierna-

(La cabeza desaparece)

Kanon se levanta y va con Mu, cuando entra a la cocina nota que este ultimo esta sacando varios ingredientes del refrigerador y también preparando varias casuelas…

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?-

-¿el desayuno?... Kanon… ¿no tienes naranjas frescas?-

-¿te sirve un naranjo?-

-¿podrías ir a cortar unas?-

-muy bien… muy bien-

Kanon salió (aún con su pijama de conejito puesta) y fue a cortar algunas naranjas (el naranjo más cercano estaba por el templo de DeathMask), canturreaba sin parar "conejito, conejito, bim, bom, bim, bom" mientras se trepaba al árbol y cortaba algunas

DeathMask lo veía de lo más divertido

-¡bonita pijama, Kanon!-

-¡gracias!... ¡pero la tuya con "corazoncitos" bordados es mejor, DeathMask!- le contestaba mientras bajaba del árbol y se iba… DeathMask lo maldijo miles de veces antes de entrar a su templo para cambiarse e irse a quien sabe donde…

--------

Saga despertaba… se le hacía muy raro que su hermano no lo hubiera despertado ya… estiro los brazos y un súbito dolor lo hizo reaccionar

-¡maldito brazo!-

Mu seguía en la cocina, preparando un poco de fruta picada

-"conejito, conejito… bim, bom, bim, bom"…ja, ja, ja… Kanon es muy simpático y Saga… Saga… Saga… ¿Saga es…?- Mu se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Saga, se dirigió inmediatamente al dormitorio

-¿Saga?-

Saga volteó y miro la figura de Mu en la puerta… de repente todo lo que había pasado en la noche le llegó de repente, desvió la mirada a la cama vacía de Kanon ¿los vio mientras estaban abrazados?-

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Te lastimaste el brazo?... -

-¿eh?... este… me duele un poco…-

-Saga…-(Mu lo miró como si hubiera hecho una mala travesura)- Dohko te dijo que no movieras mucho el brazo-

-¡pero es que…!-

-ja, ja, ja-Mu rió dulcemente- ay… Saga… ¿quieres que te ayude a ponerte una camisa?-

Saga notó que solo estaba en boxers y Mu lo miraba de manera un poco extraña, se mordió el labio inferior con vergüenza mientras desviaba un poco la mirada

-si… están en la cómoda de ahí-

-no te molestes, yo voy-

Mu se levanto y fue a lugar indicado, con cuidado empezó a revisar los cajones… Saga recordó que tenía un "detallito" guardado…

-¡n-no!... ¡Mu espera!-

Demasiado tarde… Mu ya había encontrado el "detallito", aunque trato de contenerse, no pudo evitar reírse

-ja, ja, ja…. ¿Saga? ¿Tienes una pijama igual a la de tu hermano?-

-¡este…!-Saga se ruborizo y una vez más desvió la mirada, trato de explicarle pero no le salían las palabras de la boca y tampoco notaba lo que hacía Mu- fue un regalo de Kanon…lo hizo a propósito… él se compro una igual y siempre se la pone para hacerme enojar…-

-pero apuesto a que no le queda igual de linda que a mí-

Saga sacudió la cabeza, sintió como si le hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro cuando su cerebro terminó de procesar lo que acababa de decir _"¿pero apuesto a que no le queda igual de linda que a mí?"¿Pero que significaba eso?_ miró a Mu y lo vio frente a él… el chico le sonreía mientras se veía a si mismo... ¡se había puesto la pijama de conejo, las largas orejas salían de la capucha que Mu tenía en la cabeza y le llegaban casi hasta la cintura, las mangas le quedaban de verdad largas… …Saga trató de describirlo… ¡pero no podía! Se veía tan adorable… tierno… ¡hermoso!

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!... ¡conejito, conejito, bim, bom, bim, bom!.. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!...- Mu sonreía y no paraba de reír como niño pequeño-¡ahora comprendo por que Kanon le gusta tanto esto!

Saga se sonrojo y se levanto

-mire, "señor conejo", quítese eso inmediatamente por que me esta avergonzando-

-pero a mi me gusta, no mela quitare-

-no le estoy preguntando, quítesela-

-oblígame-

-ah, ¿el señor conejo me esta desafiando?-

Mu solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, inmediatamente desapareció y en cuestión de micras de segundo, volvió a aparecer enfrente de Saga de una manera tan repentina y brusca que hizo que Saga cayera en la cama, inmediatamente se sentó encima de él (en su abdomen) y le susurraba

-el señor conejito-lanudo no quiere quitarse la pijama y no lo hará si no quiere…-

Saga giró su cuerpo con el de Mu, quedando ahora él encima

-mire… "señor conejito-lanudo" quítese el pijama ahora mismo o me veré obligado a quitársela-

-no traigo nada encima… si quiere ver mi desnudo cuerpo, hágalo-

-mentira… tienes tu pijama verde abajo-

Mu se limitó a negar y a señalar cierta dirección, Saga se detuvo y siguió con la mirada la dirección indicada, en efecto, el pijama color esmeralda estaba botado al lado de la cómoda

Saga titubeo un poco, pero decidió…

-sabes ¿Qué? Pensándolo mejor… hoy quiero desayunar conejito-lanudo, creo que le quitare la piel….-le dijo en un susurro muy sensual, mientras seguía con su labor…

Mu se estremeció, las manos de Saga empezaban a desabotonar la pijama de conejo…cada roce con su piel lo enloquecía y Saga parecía muy seguro con eso de "desayunar conejito-lanudo"… empezó a reírse y Saga lo acompaño… este ya estaba desabrochando los botones que estaban en la parte del abdomen cuando…

------

La piruja… digo, Saori hablaba con alguien por su celular, desde su cuarto

-¿entonces cuando?-

-el 19 de Septiembre

-¿el 19 de Septiembre?-

-sip…-

-Abel… estás loco… el 19 no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que no…-

-bueno… allá tú…-

-¡posponla!-

-¿Cómo crees?... ya mande avisar a todos… la fiesta es el 19 de Septiembre… si no puedes… pues que lástima… tremendo pachangón te vas a perder-

-¡Abel!-

-¡ay Saori, no te hagas tonta… a ver ¿Por qué no puedes?-

-es cumpleaños de alguien-

-¿de quien?-

-de una de las chicas…-

-¡ahí esta! ¡Que venga y aquí partimos pastel!-

-no seas tonto, Abel… él, digo, ella va a querer estar aquí con sus amigos-

-por favor… bueno, ya te lo dije… como quieres…mira que si tú no vas, no se pierde nada-

-¡eres un grosero, Abel!-

-ay Saori… ¡era una broma!-

-¡ay que chistosito!-(tono sarcástico)

-ya sabes…bueno, me tengo que ir, un baño de sauna me espera, adiós-

Y sin esperar a que Saori le contestara, Abel le colgó

-¡maldito idiota!-Saori aventó el celular en la cama-

La chica salió de su cuarto y fue en busca de Jabu

--------

Afrodita se levantó y bostezo… recorrió el templo y no le gustó nada su aspecto… vestidos de distintos colores estaban agazapados por todos lados, no podía caminar sin tropezarse con algún zapato…se alejó del "espectáculo"… la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada, no quería limpiar nada y tampoco quería ver a nadie (2)… salio del templo y camino hacía un gigantesco árbol que estaba plantado en su jardín, en una rama había un improvisado columpio, bostezó una vez más, se sentó, tomó impulso y comenzó a mecerse rápidamente…casi siempre que hacía eso, se sentía mejor…

-¿te sientes mal?-

Afrodita volteó y ahí lo vio tumbado al lado de un rosal… no lo había visto llegar…

-un poco- se limitó a decir

-bueno… te conozco lo suficiente, se que a veces no quieres ver a nadie, regreso más al rato… cuando te sientas mejor…-le contestaba el otro mientras se incorporaba

-¿tan pronto te vas…? ¿DeathMask?...-

El chico solo lo miró

-¿quieres que me quede?-

-bueno…-Afrodita empezó a verlo de manera pícara-necesito a alguien que me meza en el columpio…-

----------

Hacía rato que ya había despertado… Shaka miraba el horizonte distraídamente, todo el Santuario podía admirarse con gran facilidad, le extrañó ver a alguien con un pijama color azul por el templo de DeathMask (el pijama de "corazoncitos" era la más "famosa" del santuario) agudizó la visto y casi se bota de la risa al notar claramente que era una pijama de conejo… más por la gran distancia no pudo notar _quien _era el que la traía puesta… sonrió y entró al templo, quien fuera el que llevaba esa pijama se veía muy…¿tierno?…pero alguien lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos…era Jabu-

-----------

Kanon regresó al templo de géminis, entró a la cocina y no vio a Mu, dejó el montón de naranjas en la mesa, escuchó unas risas en el dormitorio y fue a ver… casi le da un ataque al ver a Saga y a Mu en esa pose tan comprometedora…

-¡conejito, conejito!-fue lo que gritó mientras veía a Mu con la pijama (muy sonriente, por cierto)

Ambos se separaron, Saga se quitó de encima y Mu se incorporo

-¡bim, bom, bim, bom!- completó el otro chico mientras empezaba a dar saltitos y empezaba a reírse… Saga no sabía que hacer, salir corriendo o reírse en la cara de ambos… optó por lo primero… principalmente por el olor, al parecer… alguien (tal vez Mu) ya había preparado el desayuno…

Kanon y Mu se rieron un poco más, pero siguieron a Saga

Minutos después, ya que habían terminado de desayunar, los tres se pusieron a platicar de "_como_" sería la dichosa primera fiesta y principalmente, _cuando_… aunque el tema pronto se olvido, ya que el cumpleaños de Shaka ocupo rápidamente su lugar

-yo no sé que regalarle-comentó Mu quien jugueteaba con las orejas de conejo

-yo tampoco…-complemento Saga

-¿Qué tal si le preparamos algo?-

-¿algo como qué?-

-pues Mu sabe cocinar muy bien, ¿Qué tal si le cocinamos algo especial entre los 3?-

-¿un platillo especial?... pero yo no soy un "gran" cocinero… -

-bueno… para eso vamos a preparar algo especial, entre los 3… algo se nos ocurrirá-

Mu y Saga se miraron, aceptando la idea de Kanon, pero alguien entro al templo

-con permiso…ocupo pasar, me dirijo al templo de Aries

-¡en la cocina, Jabu!-contesto Mu quien empezaba a bostezar

Jabu entro y vio a Mu y Kanon vestidos de conejitos y a Saga lo vio solo en boxers (hágase notar que Saga nunca se puso la camisa o algunos pantalones), decidió no hacer ningún comentario e ir "al grano"

-buenos días… este… Mu…Saori quiere verte, es algo urgente…-

Mu lo miró extrañado

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no lo sé… solo me pidió que te avisara…te espera en los aposentos del patriarca con permiso…-

Jabu se fue tan rápido como llego, dejando de lo más intrigados a los 3 caballeros

-en ese caso, me tengo que cambiar-dijo Mu- bueno… me tengo que ir-

El chico les sonrió y sin más… desapareció, de seguro se había tele transportado a su propio templo

-valla… ¿a poco le pediste que se pusiera esa pijama? Por que no era la que traía cuando yo lo vi.…-

-claro que no… él se la puso, cuando la encontró en la cómoda-

-¿y por que estabas encima de él?-

-ja, ja, ja… -

-¡mendigo Saga puerco!... ¡TE ESTAS APROVECHANDO DE ÉL!-

-¡SSHH!... baja la voz, si quieres que te cuente-

Kanon guardo silencio, su mente ya estaba pensando lo que su hermano le diría… Saga tardo un poco en hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, hablo con serenidad…

-creo que me gusta… no, no creo… de verdad me gusta el chico…

Kanon se quedo con la boca abierta…Saga pensó que le diría hasta de lo que se iba a morir por andar diciendo tales cosas, pero solo empezó a reírse

-¡mendigo asalta cunas!-

Saga se rió del comentario y Kanon continuo

-neto Saga eres un pinche asalta cunas…ya me lo imaginaba pero me alegro por ti…ja, ja, ja… ahora comprendo por que estaba hoy tan cerca de ti-Kanon miro con picardía a su hermano- ¿hicieron algo… interesante hoy o ayer?-

Ahora era Saga quien se quedaba con la boca abierta

-¡por supuesto que no!... tú eres el mendigo, Kanon… pinche mente puerca te cargas…-

-ja, ja, ja… no me hagas reír… que mira que no te conozco tus mañitas, pero apuesto que han de ser más puercas que las mías-

-¡Kanon!-

-¿QUÉ?- (Kanon pone una cara de "pero si yo soy un angelito, tú eres el malo")-bueno… ¿y ya le has dicho algo?-

-no… apenas en la noche me di cuenta de lo que sentía-

-ja, ja, ja… (Suspiro) ay Saga… bueno, ya no le meteré más la mano-

-¿Cómo que "ya no le meteré más la mano"?- Saga mira a su hermano con ojos asesinos

-Este…-(Kanon hace cara de niño bueno)… ya me voy, ay te vez- Kanon se echa a correr como alma que lleva el diablo

-¡espera Kanon!-

--------

Mu apareció en su templo y fue a buscar ropa cómoda, con cuidado de no arrugar la pijama de Saga, se la quito lentamente, por una (no tan) extraña razón estornudo –alguien esta hablando de mi- pensó, mientras se ponía la ropa… tardo cerca de 10 minutos en arreglarse, decidió dirigirse inmediatamente a los aposentos del patriarca y se tele transporto, cuando llego, la escenita que se desarrollaba no era de lo más agradable…Afrodita, Shion y Kiki estaba en un rincón, mientras que Shaka le hablaba Saori en un tono poco respetuoso

-¿pero porque?... yo quiero estar aquí… no tengo por que ir a esa idiota fiesta ese día-

La chica lo miraba llena de ira

-¡tú y Mu se comprometieron conmigo y con todos los del santuario!-

-¡ah! ¿Pues sabe qué?... no voy a ir ese día, yo quiero estar con MIS amigos, no con unas personas completamente desconocidas solo por uno de sus caprichitos…sin más que decirle… me retiro-le contestaba Shaka, mientras se alejaba y dejaba a Saori con la boca abierta, a punto de reprocharle…

Shaka paso a su lado y Mu no sabia que decir, por que no sabia de que estaban hablando, se limito solo a mirar, Afrodita se disculpo con Saori y le dijo que arreglaría todo el asunto, mientras Shion y Kiki trataban de tranquilizarla…

-sígueme… tenemos que hablar con Shaka-le pedía Afrodita mientras lo jalaba por el brazo y lo hacía salir del lugar

-¿pero que pasa?-

-no paso nada bueno… nada bueno… ¿A dónde diablos se habrá ido Shaka?-

Mu seguía sin comprender nada…

-¿pero que paso?-

-mira-Afrodita volteaba hacía atrás mientras susurraba- yo estaba en mi templo pasándomela muy bien, cuando escuche unos gritos, así que fui a asomarme, cuando llegue, Shaka les estaba refrescando la…ya sabrás "que" a Saori, por que a la piruja se le ocurrió decirle que la fiesta ¡es el día de su cumpleaños!-

-¡ah! ¿Enserio?-

-si… y pues ya viste el "teatrito" que armo… y estoy tan seguro que Saori le va a echar bronca si no va…-

-tenemos que hablar con él….-

Los chicos caminaron unos 100 metros más cuando un –ay ¡mierda!-se escucho a lo lejos, ambos se miraron y asintieron, caminaron al lugar en donde se había escuchado el quejido, vieron a Shaka en la escena más chistosa del mundo, el pobre chico estaba tirado en el piso, se había caído al tropezar con una rama y tenía el ceño fruncido

Shaka, ¿estás bien?-le preguntaba Mu, ahogando una carcajada

si, fenomenal, el pasto esta delicioso ¿no quieres tirarte y sentirlo?... también el sol esta fenomenal-le respondía el rubio en un tono de lo más sarcástico, sin embargo Mu no lo tomo mal y obedeció, se tiró en el piso junto a Shaka y recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos

ah, tienes razón, el pasto y el sol están de lo mejor-

Mu eres un idiota-le dijo de manera seca, mientras cubría su cara con sus manos…

vamos Shaka, no es para tanto… mira, la dichosa fiesta esa va a ser en la tarde, tenemos toda la mañana para celebrar tu cumpleaños-le consoló Mu, quien con dulzura acariciaba su cabello, el rostro de Shaka se dejo ver de nuevo con un gesto de sorpresa

es cierto…-(volteó su cabeza en dirección de los aposentos del patriarca)- me he comportado como un majadero… tengo que disculparme con Saori…-

nel, déjalo así-(dijo de repente Afrodita)-la piruja esta que se la lleva el diablo, mejor vamos a mi templo y seguimos practicando, todavía nos faltan uno que otro detalle…

Ambos se levantaron y siguieron a Afrodita, estuvieron practicando varias cosas como: sonreír graciosamente (aunque fuera hipócritamente), hacer miradas inocentes (xD), reír solo cuando fuera necesario, caminar con cierto estilo, posar como súper modelos al momento de tomarse una fotos, en fin, todas las cosas ridículas que suelen hacer las niñas ricas… terminaron muy noche, ni siquiera comieron o cenaron, y cada quien se fue para su casa, (bueno, Mu se fue a la casa de géminis (aunque primero fue por la pijama de conejo y se la puso) y se durmió con Saga (ay que ¡tierno! xD). Apenas amaneció y fueron con Afrodita para "perfeccionar" los últimos detalles para la presentación del día siguiente, cuando terminó el día (eran como las 7:00 de la noche)

Afrodita los dejo "ir", pero decidió que Mu llevaría el vestido rosa chillón y Shaka llevaría el amarillo con detalles negros… cada quien se fue para su casa, (una vez más Mu se fue con Saga y Kanon xD)

Cuando el carnerito llegó al templo, vio a Saga y a Kanon bañados en harina, inspeccionó la cocina con la vista y vio horrorizado 7 intentos de un pastel (unos estaban quemados, otros muy aguados), kilos de cáscara rota de huevo, varios cartones de leche, en fin, un desperdiciadero de lo peor…, ningún hermano se había percibido de su presencia y ambos estaban a punto de comenzar una guerra de ingredientes

¡toma esto, Saga!- ¡pum! Justo en el blanco, un huevo le cayó en toda la cara, Saga se quito la clara de la cara con una sola mano, estaba a punto de contraatacar utilizando un puñado de harina, pero Mu se interpuso y con tono enojado les dijo:

¡BASTA!-

Ambos hermanos se quedaron paralizados

pensé que íbamos a cocinarle a Shaka entre los tres-Mu los miraba con reproche, ambos bajaron la mirada avergonzados… el carnero seguía inspeccionando la cocina…

perfecto, se han acabado varios ingredientes-(ambos bajaban más la mirada)-bueno, ni modo, podemos hacer algo simple-(Mu recupero su tono alegre)-pero que sea simple no quiere decir que no sea especial… ja, ja, ja-

Ambos hermanos levantaron la vista, maravillados

anden, ayúdenme a limpiar y a preparar algo sencillamente especial…-

Los 3 santos dorados se pusieron las "pilas" y empezaron a cocinar, se tardaron varias horas, pero cuando terminaron, todos se sintieron satisfechos…pero estaban demasiado cansados… una vez más, Mu se durmió con Saga…y Kanon sonreía para si, desde el fondo del cuarto, admirándolos mientras estaban completamente dormidos…

Dentro de unas pocas horas….

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…. A mi me pareció un poco ñoño xD y es más corto que los otros 2….

(1) me imagino que al menos deben tener una cocina, un dormitorio y una cocina por lo menos ¿no?

(2) ¿a veces no se han levantado con esa actitud?


	5. Capitulo cinco

¡LEVANTATE!-

¡WWWAAAAOOO!-

Kanon cayó pesadamente al suelo con todo y cobijas, Mu lo veía de lo más divertido

me la debías -

yo no te grite-

bueno… el punto es que ya estas despierto, coréele, ¡tenemos que arreglar el templo de Shaka!-

¿arreglarlo?-

Mu le da un zape para que se terminara de despertar

si, no seas babas, hoy es su cumpleaños…-

ya lo sé rascándose la cabeza pero ¿Por qué ahorita? Es muy temprano-

de verdad eres tonto, ni te pareces a tú hermano… hoy es el cumpleaños de Shaka, pero ¿recuerdas que hoy es la primera fiesta?-

ah sorprendido si es cierto… oye fijándose en la cama de su hermano, que ya estaba tendida ¿y Saga?-

no lo sé… ándale, cámbiate y tráete lo que cocinamos ayer…-

si, ya voy haciendo pucheros –

Mu esperó afuera pacientemente a que Kanon se arreglará y saliera del tercer templo, 15 minutos después ambos se dirigían hacia el sexto templo, no vieron a Death Mask cuando atravesaron cáncer y cuando pasaron por Leo, a Kanon casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a Marín con quien sabe que cosa en la cara una mascarilla y por poco fue alcanzado por un rayo de plasma que le lanzó Aioria por andarse burlando de su novia, así que –corriendo- llegaron al sexto templo, quien sabe por que, pero el muy madrugador Shaka seguía dormido imagínenselo dormidito con una pijama que tenía dibujadas 2 alas en la espalda y abrazado de un borrego

¡mira, todavía tiene el regalo que le di el año pasado!-susurraba Mu desde la puerta del cuarto para no despertar al dormilón

¿un borrego?-preguntaba Kanon con un tono de sarcasmo clarísimo- ¡que original!-

-¿Qué algún problema? Tono cortante- al menos mi peluche es mejor que tú inútil "kit para realizar un 

-¡oye tono dramático me estas insultando! ¡Yo se lo regale a Shaka con todo mi cariño!-

-nunca lo usará… en cambio mira que lindo se ve abrazando mi borreguito-

Kanon se alejó de ahí con aire de ofendido, Mu cerró con cuidado la puerta del cuarto, para no despertar al rubio

-Kanon… no te enojes y mejor ayúdame a preparar todo, ¡ándale, si!-

Kanon quien ya tenía un pie fuera del templo se paro en seco, se giró y trato de ver a Mu con ojos enojados, pero al ver que este lo miraba con ternura y pidiendo ayuda no pudo lograrlo, _-pero que chico, con razón Saga cayó rendidito a sus pies…-pensó_

-muy bien…-

Mu soltó una risita y se abalanzó sobre Kanon, abrazándolo con fuerza

-¡gracias Kanon!-

-ah… este… ¡Kanon se había sonrojado! Mu, ¡no me abraces con tal efusividad!- dijo, mientras trataba de separarse del chico, Mu se sintió un poquito triste y lo soltó

-ah… lo siento tono melancólico a tú hermano le gustan los abrazos…-

-si… pero yo no soy Saga…-contesto Kanon, alejándose del chico, dándole la espalda…no se iba a andar metiendo con Mu y menos cuando su hermano le había dicho que sentía algo por él, así que quería evitar mal entendidos a cualquier costo, trato de buscar algo que hacer, sin la necesidad de estar pegado a Mu - creo que me pondré a adornar…-

-muy bien… yo estaré… en la cocina….- contesto aún con el tono melancólico Mu desapareciendo detrás de una puerta, Kanon lo miró con un poco de tristeza, pero pronto se dedico a adornar un poco

-¡CCCHHHHIIIICCCCOOOOSSSS!-gritó Afrodita, cuando se presento media hora después

-SSSSHHHHH- Kanon y Mu salieron a callarlo, Mu se asomó al cuarto de Shaka pero el rubio aún parecía dormido

-no hagas tanto escándalo, que Shaka sigue dormido-

-¡oh! Perdón… valla Kanon ya me ganaste y yo que venía a arreglar todo el templo, decorándolo con mis rosas…-contestaba Afrodita, viendo que todo el lugar ya estaba lleno de globos, adornos de angelitos y varias fotos tamaño póster de Shaka en poses muy picaras que quien sabe donde los saco.

-Afrodita ven y dame tu sabia opinión-dijo Mu, mientras jalaba a Afrodita de la muñeca, llevándoselo a la cocina, Kanon se quedo ahí, pero no duro solo mucho tiempo, ya que Death Mask llegó con un cuaderno lleno de notas…

-¡Kanon, que bueno que te encuentro, mira estoy preparando la fiesta de Shaka y pues cada quien debe traer algo, mira, Dohko y Shion ya se comprometieron a traerse unos tres cartones de chelas, Camus se va a mochar con el hielo, para mantenerlas bien frías, Aldebarán va a preparar unas carnitas asadas y Shura va a ayudarlo a rebanarlas además junto con Milo van a preparar el "entretenimiento", Aioria va a ser encargado de la música, junto con Marín… no más faltan tu hermano, Mu y tú…-

-pero… ¿para que hora estás preparando todo eso…?-

-ah, pues las carnitas son para la comida, la música y la "diversión" ya empezaran para eso de las 7:00 u 8:00 de la noche… ¿por qué?...-

-este…yo tengo entendido que la fiesta a la que tienen que ir Shaka y Mu con Saori empieza en la tarde… así que…-Kanon miraba con confusión a Death Mask, que ponía expresión tipo:_ ¡no manches! ¡Ya tenía todo preparado! _Mientras se dirigía a la cocina… lo siguió

-oye Afrodita ¿Qué es eso de que Shaka y Mu se tienen que ir en la tarde?-

Afrodita (quien estaba viendo como había quedado un pastel que Mu había hecho "de aventón" le contesto-pues si… hoy es la primera fiesta de las 6 que habrá y dando saltitos continúo adivinen de que me entere…-

-¿Qué?-

-Shion me contó que la última fiesta, que es en la noche… ¡va a ser aquí, en el santuario!-

-¿enserio…?-preguntaba Mu sin creérselo todavía

-si, enserio… así que en la última fiesta no se la pasarán tan mal, pues vamos estar todos para darles ánimo-contestaba el chico de lo más emocionado, como si hubiera descubierto la cura a una terrible enfermedad…

-bueno ¿y eso que?... ahorita necesitamos arreglar este asunto – contestaba Death Mask en tono cortante – fíjate que no estuve rogándole al patriarca y al Dohko por más de media hora para que se mocharan con unos cartones de chelas…-

-ay cariño, ya supéralo…-

-nel, nada de "supéralo"-interrumpía el otro chico- ¡yo…!-

-mira, Death Mask… solo es cuestión de….- decía Mu tratando de calmar las cosas…

-nel, yo no sé… pero esa fiesta se va a realizar, quieran o no…- finalizaba Death Mask, azotando la libretita contra la mesa- estando o no el cumpleañero salía de la cocina

-pero como es necio ese hombre su tono era molesto, pero rápidamente cambió a uno alegre bueno… ¿en que estábamos, ah si, el pastel se ve muy bien, Mu… solo falta adornarlo con un poco de merengue y fresas y sabrá d-e-l-i-c-i-o-s-o

Mu sonrió –ahorita vengo, tengo que traer a todos para que celebremos el cumpleaños de Shaka, mientras más temprano, mejor…- Y sin decir más, el chico uso su tele transportación y desapareció

Afrodita y Kanon se quedaron solos…

-¿Cómo crees que les vaya?-

-¿a Mu y a Shaka en la fiesta?-pregunta distraídamente Afrodita, mientras cuidadosamente vertía merengue encima del pastel, Kanon asintió, les va a ir bien… solo tengo que enseñarles unas "cositas primordiales" antes de que se vallan…-

-ah ¿si?... ¿Cómo cuales?-

-ah pues cosas como…-

-¿ustedes que hacen aquí?-una voz interrumpió la oración de Afrodita… Shaka ya se había levantado y en ese mismo instante estaba en la puerta de la cocina, con su pijama azul con 2 alas en la espalda, estaba tallándose un ojo con una mano y abrazando al borreguito con la otra

-¡pero que adorable te vez!-explotaba de repente Afrodita, acercándose mucho a él-¡anda dame un abrazo, ¡feliz cumpleaños Shaka!- Afrodita abrazaba con mucha efusividad al rubio, inclusive –muy disimuladamente- hasta le metió mano

-¡oye Afrodita no te pases!-

-¿Y ahora en qué me pase?- El chico soltó una risita –ja, ja, ja… bueno… Kanon ¿no vas a felicitarlo…?-

-ah… claro- Kanon salió de sus pensamientos y le dio un fraternal abrazo al rubio, el chico de ojos azules se paseó por la cocina y se sentó en un banquito, frente al pastel y una extraña bolsa

-valla… hasta se han tomado la molestia de prepararme un pastel y… Abrió la bolsa y saco el contenido: habían varias empanadas de distintos tamaños

-¡empanadas!-decía alegre el chamaco mientras la veía

-ah… las preparamos Mu, Saga y yo… son tu regalo…-

-¿hay de piña?-preguntaba con ojos brillosos

-si y quien sabe de cuantos sabores más… Le respondía, mientras veía divertido como el chico se llevaba una a la boca

-MMMMM ¡que rico, ¡piña!-

……

Una media hora después, Mu llegó con todos los santos –incluidos Saga, Shion y Kiki Saori no despertaba aún- entró a la cocina y vio a Shaka comerse la última empanada se las empacho el solito, ni siquiera les dio una probadita a Kanon o Afrodita el muy envidioso

-¡hola Mu y gracias por las empanadas!-

-este…si… Gran gota de sudor en su frente al ver a Shaka con todos los cachetes llenos de comida ven, aquí hay varias personas que quieren felicitarte…

-¡hola Shaka!-grito general-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-

-ah… gracias todo sonrojado –por el hecho de que lo vieran en pijama, pero fijándose mejor, notó que todos traían pijama

Uno a uno lo fue felicitando, mientras lo abrazaban y le daban su regalo, Aldebarán –en su pijama color gris-le regalo un equipo de karaoke, Death Mask –aún con el coraje- le regalo un costal de semillas variadas para que plantará en su jardín ya conocen su pijama de corazoncitos;-D ¿verdad? Aioria, junto con Marín que por suerte ya se había quitado la horrible mascarilla que tenía le regalaron una laptop con todo y servicio de Internet incluido ¡ah que modernos;-D, Dohko le regalo unos vales de descuento que le había dado el gobierno cuando era viejito –si mendigo tacaño-, Milo le regalo un juego de computadora se había puesto de acuerdo con Aioria;-D, Shura le regaló un juego de cuchillos, Camus le regaló una estatua de hielo, con la forma de un ángel y Afrodita le regalo un hermoso pero a la vez exagerado, ramo de flores… Shion le regalo un nuevo rosario de oro puro, kiki le regalo un lindo florero hecho por él mismo y como los santos de bronce estaban tan cortos de dinero, su regalo fueron sus servicios incondicionales para todo lo que deseara el maniático lindo de Shaka

-¡ah gracias, no era necesario que me regalaran algo!- decía sonrojado el lindo Shaka

-tonterías-repuso Mu- bueno ¡a partir el pastel!-fue a la cocina

-¡SI!-gritadera general con el clásico tonito ¡QUEREMOS PASTEL, PASTEL! ¡QUEREMOS PASTEL, PASTEL! ¡QUEREMOS PASTEL, PASTEL!-

Mu regresó y traía varios platos, tenedores, un cuchillo y una velita en forma de ángel

-¡pide un deseo, Shaka!- pedía Mu, mientras prendía la velita

-mmm esta bien- Shaka pensó un momento y después cerro los ojos concentrándose… segundos después soplo la velita pidiendo su deseo

-¿Qué pediste?-preguntaba emocionado Seiya

-no seas más asno de lo que ya eres, Seiya-le dijo Hioga- si te dice, ya no se le cumplirá…

-ah…- Seiya miro el piso como niño regañado, todos se rieron

-bueno, ¡mordida, ¡mordida!-gritaba emocionado Shura

-ah no, me van a empujar…-

-nnaaa, para nada, lo prometemos-decía Milo mientras levantaba la mano derecha y escondía la izquierda cruzando los dedos-¿verdad chicos?- Todos comprendieron su tono e hicieron lo mismo, levantaron la mano derecha y escondían la izquierda, cruzando los dedos -¡LO PROMETEMOS!-

-bueno…- Shaka les dirigió una mirada y se dispuso a morder el pastel, cuando dieciséis pares de manos enterraron su cabeza en el pastel, haciendo que al pobre se le metiera hasta en las orejas, cuando dejaron de hacer presión, Shaka saco su cabeza y tenía toda la cara llena de merengue y fresas

-¡ya ven, por eso no quería!-les reprochaba, mientras trataba de limpiarse la cara con unas servilletas que le paso Mu… todos se rieron

-lo siento Shaka, pero yo puse "changuitos" así que mi promesa no contaba- respondía Milo en un tono infantil

Shaka lo miro con ojos asesinos… _ggrrr_…

-bueno, ya dejen de pelear, ¡mejor hay que empezar a comer!-decía Mu tratando de calmar los ánimos ay Mu, tú siempre tan inocente –oye Shun, antes de que Shaka recibiera sus regalos, prepare un poco de chocolate, ¿puedes fijarte si ya está listo?-

-si claro- respondía el chamaco de ojos verdes, Mu se puso a partir y repartir rebanadas de pastel…

Milo empezó a poner música de fondo para darle un poco de estilo a esa fiesta mañanera y corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Camus, para comer su pedacito de pastel junto a él, Shun y Shiryu fueron los que tuvieron que repartir todo el chocolatito entre los santos…

Saga estaba sentado al lado de Mu, que estaba al lado de Shaka, que estaba platicando con Kanon

-¿te gusto tu fiesta?-

-si, gracias, Mu-

-no hay problema, Shaka- el chico le dirigió una linda mirada, pero centro su atención en Saga

-oye, Saga… ¿te la estás pasando bien…?-

-claro-le respondía dando un pequeño sorbo al chocolatito caliente- valla Mu, que envidia te tengo, sabes cocinar muy bien…-

-es que- el lindo carnerito se sonroja, mirando a Saga- me gusta cocinar para todos, pero me gusta más que a alguien en especial le guste lo que preparo, me hace sentir tan feliz…-

Saga se sonrojo por la mirada tan delatadora que le lanzó Mu, trato de hacer como que no pasaba nada, pero era imposible principalmente por que ese chico lo miraba con fijación, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso…

-¿te ocurre algo, Saga…?-

-no, nada Mu…-trato de cambiar rápidamente el tema- me sorprendes más tú… hoy va a ser la primera fiesta y estás como si nada…-

-ah, eso… pues… ¿de que debería estar nervioso?... digo, solo son ejecutivos… eso dijo Atena… no creo que unas personas ya "grandecitas" se quieran meter conmigo…y sinceramente no me metería con ninguna de ellas…-

A Saga se le hizo un nudo en el estomago… él era mucho mayor que el, al carnerito no le gustaba involucrarse con gente mucho mayor como él… pero no pudo evitar pensar… _¿entonces, por que ha estado durmiendo conmigo todo este tiempo? _

La mañana paso tranquila inclusive hasta la tarde, como a eso de la una, Afrodita se llevo al pobre borrego a cambiarse… luego vendría por Shaka…

extracto de la plática de Mu y Afrodita al momento de separarlo

-No quiero… bbbbuuuaaaaa (aferrándose a un brazo de Saga)-

-nel, ni madres, no vas a echarte para atrás a la "hora de la verdad" (Afrodita le da un jalón y logra que Mu suelte a Saga

(_Saga-pensando-: ¡MU! T.T)_ -

- ¿y por que no te llevas primero a Shaka? Bbbbbuuuaaaa- (el pobre borrego es arrastrado por la escalinata hasta su propio templo)

-por que él es el del cumpleaños, además mira que uñas te cargas, faltan varios detalles que arreglar contigo…-

- bbbbuuuuaaaa) –

Mientras Afrodita quien sabe que cosas hacía con el pobre becerro, ah no, con el pobre borrego, el ambiente de la fiesta empezaba a mejorar

Aldebarán –junto con Shura- ya estaban dizque preparando la parrillada, Death Mask (con suerte de que Afrodita no lo veía) empezó a repartir chelas (y algunas caguamas que él había guardado con recelo) entre todos, Shion y Dohko casi se estaban desgreñando, ya que discutían "quien era el mejor alumno" y pues tenían opiniones MUY contrarias

extracto de la plática

-nunca vas a encontrar a alguien con la amabilidad de Mu-

-Shiryu tiene un carácter amable también…-

-no es bello como Mu-

-¡ah! Aire ofendido mira tú, no me digas-

-tú alumno esta ciego-

-¿ah si? ¿Y eso que, por que si en esa vamos el tuyo no tiene cejas…-

-oye… ¡yo tampoco tengo cejas!-

Aioria y Marín parecían estar unidos de los labios con "pega loka",

Milo hacía sonrojar a Camus, pues el muy pervertido le estaba diciendo cosas bien XXX –cosas que no mencionare-, Shaka hablaba animadamente con los gemelitos tomando uno que otro sorbo de cerveza "como quien no quiere la cosa" y los caballeros de bronce…pues no hacían nada interesante digno de mencionar…

La llegada de Ikki

De vuelta con Mu y Afrodita, una hora después

¡listo, te apuesto a que "libertad" (1) te envidiaría al más no poder, Mu-

Mirada asesina por parte de Mu-bueno, ¿Qué más da?-respondía Mu, viéndose al espejo con resignación, llevaba puesto el vestido color rosa chillón; Afrodita había agregado algunos accesorios extras, un collar, unos discretos anillos, le había hecho un manicure "divino" –según él- hasta le había puesto algo de "relleno" dizque para "impresionar más"

¡ven Mu, te voy a maquillar!-decía Afrodita de lo más emocionado

Mu se sobresalta y corre rápidamente del otro lado de la habitación, abrazándose a una columna -¡NEL, ni madres… habíamos quedado en "nada de maquillaje"-

ay mira tú, ándale, no más los ojos… ¿si?-

¡NO!-

ándale, ándale, ándale…-

no, no, no…-

mira, te prometo que solo los ojos… ándale… ¿sabia que puedes derretir a más de uno, con una mirada seductora?-

Mu sonrojado- ¿y eso a mi, qué?... yo no voy tono altanero "de cacería"-

Afrodita-tono irónico ay mira que no te conozco a la perfección… todos llevamos un lado pervertido dentro, Mu y te apuesto que los chicos como tú son los que lo tienen más "sucio" tono seductor

¿chicos como yo?-preguntaba Mu, sonrojándose aún más

si… chicos que dizque "no rompen un plato", Mu… que se me hace que eres toda una fiera en la…-

¡ay, ya cállate, Afrodita!- respondía el pobre borrego sonrojado al más no poder

Afrodita-¿QUUUEEEE? Tono irónico no me digas que mis suposiciones son ciertas, Mu su mirada se vuelve brillante y ciertamente tonta ¿no me digas que ya te acostaste con alguien de aquí?

Mu se queda callado y sorprendido por el comentario

¡¡¡WWWWWAAAAAOOOO!-Afrodita empieza a dar saltitos como loco ¡el que calla, otorga, Mu, ¡anda la osa! ¿Quién te viera con esa cara de angelito, mendigo borrego sucio, ya me lo sabía… ya me lo sabía…-

¡CLARO QUE NO!..._gggrrrr_-mirada asesina de parte de Mu no me eh acostado con nadie tono dramático yo soy más puro y casto que…. –el borrego necesitaba un ejemplo-… que… que… ¡Shun, si eso…soy más puro y casto que Shun –finalizaba con un gesto de superioridad

Afrodita soltó una carcajada- ja, ja, ja… ¡bonito ejemplo te fuiste a conseguir, ¡ja, ja, ja!-

¡oye!... ¿Qué insinúas?-

ja, ja, ja… mira, ándale… solo los ojos, te lo prometo, no te maquillo nada más, solo eso… por fa… ja, ja, ja-

Mu se mordió el labio inferior, suspiro resignado y se acerco a Afrodita que estaba a punto de tirarse al piso muerto de la risa

De regreso con los dorados

Milo no más para andar "chingando" a Camus empezó a bailarle la canción "Move ya body" de Nina Ski o algo así se llama la chava que la canta, junto a su hermana de una manera TAN WWWAAAAOOOO que Hioga tuvo que taparle los ojos a Shun con una mano (para evitar que se pervirtiera), Shiryu se los tapo a él con una mano y con la otra se tapaba sus propios ojos, en cambio Seiya miraba muy entretenido haciendo comentarios tipo: _"pero que bien baila Milo"_ , ganándose claramente más de un golpe por parte de sus compañeros

Aldebarán y Shura ya estaban preparando la mugre parrillada, con Aioria y Marín no había ninguna novedad, Death Mask ya se había puesto algo "jarra", pues un ligerísimo tono rosado se distinguía en sus mejillas, Dohko y Shion ya estaban agarrándose a coscorrones pero sinceramente a nadie le importaba, Shaka y "los gemelitos conejo" ya estaban inventándose unos juegos bien macabros y eso que no les había tocado a ellos, preparar el "entretenimiento" (si_, todo sea por pervertir al pobre conejo-borrego_, pensaba el muy acomedido de Kanon)

una hora después, de nuevo con Mu y Afrodita

¡LISTO, ahora si, Mu… quedaste… mmm… ¿divina?-

El becerro, digo que pendeja estoy el día de hoy, de veras el borrego, se veía una vez más por el espejo, ahora tenía los ojos delineados con color negro, con unas "dizque" ligerísimas sombras del mismo color en verdad parecía mapache, sin embargo, su mirada había obtenido un tono… "místico" por así decirlo

Se escucharon unos ruidos afuera del templo, Afrodita se asomó

¡AH, el "pollo", ¡el "pollo" esta aquí!-

¿pollo?-preguntaba Mu, incrédulo- ¿Qué pollo?-

Afrodita empezó a improvisar algo que parecía un columpio-¡el pollo, el hermano de este… el… ay… ¿Cómo se llama?... del "mariposón"…de Shun…-

Mu alzó una ceja, _¿Cómo era posible que Afrodita tuviera apodos para todos?-¿_te refieres a "Ikki"?-

si, eso… ándale… ¡ven, súbete aquí!-

¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto asustado, mientras veía la horrorosa creación de Afrodita, un dizque columpio que parecía que cedería en cualquier momento-estas loco, no me voy a subir ahí

es tú última prueba-decía desafiantemente- si logras convencer a Ikki, demostrarás que tu "cambio" fue ¡perfecto!-

no lo haré…-

¡MU! ¡SOY IKKI CABALLERO DE FÉNIX!-se escucho

¡ándale!-Afrodita apuraba al carnero

nel, ni madres, yo me voy-

nel, nada de "ni madres", ándale… ándale-

Mu se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, obedeció una vez más… _¿Por qué siempre cedía ante todo?_ –mira, Afrodita, donde me de un fregadazo te juró que te voy a partir toda la cara-amenazó

si, si…todo lo que quieras, pero ven…-

Mu se subió al maltrecho columpio, Afrodita se escondió detrás de una columna

Ikki –al ver que Mu no salía a recibirlo, entró- lo primero que vio fue a una persona columpiarse en un columpio lógico, más no supo distinguir quien era, se acerco un poco más… era una chica, pero ¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer una chica en el templo de Mu?... en silenció se acerco más y más hasta quedar como a tres metros de la chica que solo se columpiaba y veía al santo de bronce con una expresión de lo más divertida…

¿Quién eres?-dijo fríamente, tratando de inspirar temor

valla-dijo la chica en tono irónico-que bonito recibimiento, caballero de fénix…

no está entre mi carácter ser amable-

si, ya lo noté…-

El chico quedo embobado con la sutileza con la que hablaba aquella chica, muy parecida a la de Mu

¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Dónde está el guardián de este templo?-

¿tú que haces aquí?-dijo la chica sin responder

¿y a tique te importa?-

lo mismo digo…-respondía la chica de manera vaga, mientras seguía columpiándose…Ikki la observaba… había "algo raro" en ella… de repente la chica desapareció y volvió a aparecer tres metros más allá…

¿Qué haces…?-

¿y a ti que te importa?-respondía en el mismo tono frío con el que se le había dirigido, la chica desapareció de nuevo, pero cuando apareció ya estaba en las escalinatas…Ikki comprendió el jueguito, no le importaría jugar un rato a seguir a la chica si eso significaba saber donde fregados estaba Mu… salió tras ella quien ya había desaparecido y aparecido una vez más unos 15 metros más para allá, Afrodita espero un rato y salió también, no quería que el "pollo" lo descubriera…

Vamos a calentar un poco más el ambiente

(1)Armando Palomo –Los que son de México, deben saber quien es y lo que no…pues es un tipo que se cambio de sexo xD-


	6. Capitulo seis

"_Corriendo a los bronceados"_

Ikki había llegado al sexto templo algo cansado por andar corriendo como cabra loca por andar siguiendo a la chica, cuando entró, casi se cae de espaldas… Death Mask y Shura estaban abrazados y encima de unas mesas cantando como viles locos desquiciados (y se suponía que Shura estaba ayudando a Aldebarán)

"Caminando por el monte una vaca me encontré, como no tenía nombre, ¡Seiya le pondré! ¡Oh Seiya una vaca eres tú! Si te jalan la cola… ¿Qué nombre dices tú…?-gritaban mientras señalaban al asno, el chico respondió -IKKI-Los dorados siguieron con su canción –"Caminando por el monte una vaca me encontré, como no tenía nombre, ¡Ikki le pondré! ¡Oh Ikki una vaca eres tú! Si te jalan la cola… ¿Qué nombre dices tú…?-

Ikki gruñó y los vio con ojos asesinos

¡pero que aguado eres, Ikki!-dijo Death Mask tomando un sorbo de cerveza

neto que si…-respondía Shura mientras también tomaba un sorbo de cerveza- ¡a ver compadrito! ¿Qué otra canción nos echamos…?-

mejor bájense y no causen penas…-decía Ikki con una gota en su cabeza-oye Shura, no viste entrar a una mujer…?

¿mujer, mujer o mujer a medias…?-

¿cómo…?-Ikki se quedo de a seis _¿Qué era eso de mujer, mujer o mujer a medias…?_

si… mira-(decía mientras señalaba algo)- ese bulto de allá es Marín y esta con Aioria, pero ahora están a medio faje así que mejor ni interrumpas y allá esta Mu, junto con Saga, Kanon y el festejado…-

Ikki se quedo sacadísimo de onda ¿Qué tenía que ver Mu con la mujer que vio…, miró hacía la dirección indicada, tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caerse de espaldas, la chica que había visto efectivamente estaba con Saga, Kanon y Shaka, ¿pero que tenía que ver Mu en eso…, se acercó con paso decidido y cuando estuvo ahí pego su cara a la de la chica, chocando con su mirada…

¿Quién eres tú…?-

La chica se ruborizó, Kanon jaló a Ikki del brazo y lo hizo sentarse

calma hombre… casi te comes a Mu con la mirada..-

¿Qué dices…?-

él quiere decir que yo soy Mu, Ikki-dijo la chica

Ikki se quedo paralizado, los cuatro santos ahí presentes empezaron a carcajearse

¡otro más que cayó!-decía Saga mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza, Mu también tomo un poquito de una botella, pero no era una botella de cerveza sino una de tequila

¿pero que es esto…, ¿Qué significa…?-

larga historia…-interrumpió Afrodita que apenas había llegado- Shaka, te toca…-

El rubio tragó saliva-¿ya es hora de irnos…?-

si ya vámonos…-

¡NADA DE ESO!-interrumpió Aldebarán- ¡LA CARNE YA ESTA LISTA! ¡A COMER!-

Shaka respiró aliviado, todos se sentaron en la mesa en la que habían desayunado y empezaron a comer, Mu con su infinito corazón y desinteresada voluntad (aja si y yo la autora amo a las matemáticas) empezó a cortar en cachitos la carne de Saga, Kanon los miraba con ojos llenos de brillo mientras decía cosas como "¡QUE ROMÁNTICO!" o "QUE LINDO" trayendo como consecuencia que Ikki no dejará de mirar de forma "rarita" a Kanon y luego a ellos dos y otra vez a Kanon y otra vez más al borrego y al gemelo, mejor en vez de decir algo se limitó a comer su trozo de carne

oye… Mu…-le decía Afrodita al borrego que estaba "muy" ocupado en la labor de alimentar a Saga (y este último sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza el muy cínico)

¿Qué…?-

¿la piruja no va a tragar…?-

¿la piruja… Saori?-

ei esa mera…-

oye… si es cierto, ¿Qué no piensa tragar…?-respondía mientras dejaba su labor para ponerle total y absoluta atención a Afrodita (cosa que medio molesto a Saga)

ve por ella… tú puedes tele transportarte… -

muy bien…-(miró a Saga con ternura) ahorita vengo…-

El chico desapareció y Kanon para hacerle burla a su gemelo le dijo al oído

si quieres yo te puedo dar en la boquita hermanito…-

Saga solo se ruborizó…

Mu llegó a los aposentos del patriarca y empezó a buscar a la roñosa de Saori, se le hizo raro no verla por ningún lado, la llamaba a gritos por su nombre, pero no contestaba, cuando llegó al cuarto de la gangrenosa esta, encontró una nota

"_A quien corresponda… avísenle a Mu y a Shaka que ya no vamos a ir a la fiesta, pues un asunto de vital importancia ha ocurrido en menos de una noche, no regresaré al santuario hasta la próxima fiesta que es en Octubre, vendré a recoger a los chicos… saludos y besos, Saori ah si, me lleve a Jabu conmigo"_

El chico se tiro al piso y dio el grito al cielo

¡¡MALDITA VIEJA!-

………

Mu todo avergonzado regresó al templo de Virgo… se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Afrodita (quien estaba en "asuntos románticos" con Death Mask) y lo jalo de un brazo, llevándoselo hasta la salida… (Cosa que le molestó al otro, por cierto)

Afrodita-¿Qué pasa…?-

Mu-tenemos un problema…-

¿Qué problema…?-

la bruja… digo, Saori… este…-

¿la babosa qué…?-

no está…-

¡¡¡¿¿¿QQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉ!-

(Todos se quedaron en silencio, Afrodita asomó su cabeza al templo –ji, ji, ji, ji… ustedes sigan en lo que estaban…-(de nuevo, el bullicio general)

Afrodita (en voz baja y algo alterado)-¿Qué dijiste…? ¿La babosa no está…?-

Mu (desesperado)- no, no está…. Imagínate lo que hará Shaka si… "se entera"… recuerda que casi la mandaba a visitar todos los infiernos cuando le dijo la fiesta era el día de su cumpleaños…-

Afrodita- pues merecido lo tiene la babosa… pero ¿no dejo una nota o algún mensaje o algo?-

Mu le entregó el papelito ese, Afrodita lo estrujo y lo aventó

estamos en serios problemas, Mu…-

ya lo sé…-

Afrodita- vamos, ya sé… tenemos que crear una "distracción" lo suficientemente "buena" para que Shaka se olvidé o al menos no se enoje tanto cuando le digamos…-

Mu (asustadísimo, _quien sabe que cosas idea ese hombre_) ¿Qué…distracción?-

Afrodita (con ojos de asesino psicópata)- ya sé, espérame aquí…- el chico entró de al templo y salió de nuevo, pero traía a Kanon del brazo

Kanon (bien sacadísimo de onda)- ¿qué… paso, qué hice…?-

Afrodita (susurrándole)- mira, tenemos una situación de emergencia aquí…la piruja se largó y te apuesto que si Shaka se entera en este mismo momento, a todos nos va a mandar al… infinito y más allá…-

Kanon solo abrió sus ojos, sorprendido… pero aún así siguió escuchando…, Afrodita continúo…

por eso, necesitamos de una "buena" distracción...-

Kanon- ¿y yo qué tengo que ver en esto…?-

Afrodita (con tono serio y ala vez burlón)- necesitamos que vallas a buscar tu "kit para hacer un strip tease" para que Mu haga uno…

Mu: (quien antes solo escuchaba atento y pasaba su mirada de Kanon a Afrodita, se sonrojó al más no poder, gritó algo alarmado): ¡¡¿¿YYYOOO!-

Afrodita y Kanon lo miraron al mismo tiempo con un brillo de arrogancia en sus ojos

Mu (alarmado y alejándose poco a poco): ah no, yo ya no voy a hacer nada…. Que Shaka maté a la odiosa esa, con tal, de todas maneras Atenea tiene que reencarnar de nuevo… (Echándose a correr) -¡¡¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!- .

Pero para su desgracia, Kanon pensó rápido y adivinó sus intenciones, pues lo fue a alcanzar y lo cargo en su hombro como si fuera un costal

Afrodita (entrando al templo)- ve del otro lado del templo, habrá una ventana abierta, ahí metes a Mu… (El chico entró al templo y todos se le quedaron viendo –¡¡que no pasa nada! Sigan en su bullicio, ji, ji…eh… Shaka ¿puedo entrar a tu baño…?-

si… esta dentro de mi habitación…-

Afrodita…perfecto, ji, ji… vamos, sigan con la fiesta…)

Afuera del templo

Mu (dándole golpes en la espalda)- Kanon, bájame… ¡¡bájame! No soy un objeto, baboso… ¡¡bájame…!-

Pero Kanon hacía caso omiso a lo que le pedían, rodeo todo el templo y por una ventana se metió (evitando que el cordero se diera un golpe con el borde de la misma)

En ese mismo momento, Afrodita venía entrando al cuarto, cerrando con seguro la puerta…

Afrodita (moviendo algunas cosas)- el regalo de Kanon debe estar por aquí…-

Mu (aún golpeando a Kanon en la espalda)- animal… bájame, bájame…-

Kanon (quejándose): Mu, deja de golpearme… eres un pesado…-

Mu (molesto) ¿a ti te gustaría que te cargara…?-

Kanon: ¡¡claro!

Y dejando a Mu en el suelo, el gemelo se le aventó encima, pero como el pobre borrego no estaba listo, los dos se cayeron al piso en una posición… eh… demasiado comprometedora

Afrodita:(que estaba revolviendo las cosas de Shaka en busca del dichoso "kit" los vio) -oigan parecen burros en celo… espérense si quiera a la noche, ¿pueden? ¿Inmundos pervertidos…?-

Mu estaba todo sonrojado y Kanon también

Kanon (quitándose de encima) eh… perdón, Mu…-

Mu (más sonrojado que nada) no hay problema…-

Afrodita (emocionado, levantando un paquete de manera triunfal)-¡¡aquí esta…!-

Mu: oh no…

………

Media hora después….

Mu (con un mini-conjunto que usan los que hacen prácticas sádicas de esos con argollas, color negro y demás cosas, por cierto de lo más sonrojado)- yo no voy a salir así…-

Kanon (babas cayendo) Mu… te vez muy bien…-

Mu (sonrojándose aún más): cállate Kanon, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando le regalaste esto a Shaka…?-

Kanon (viéndolo morbosamente de arriba abajo): Mu….oh… Mu….-

Mu (desesperándose aún más): deja de verme así, puerco depravado…-

Afrodita: Mu, ¿Qué canción quieres bailar…?-

Mu: yo no voy a bailar nada… mejor le digo de una buena vez la verdad…-

Kanon (interrumpiendo)- que baile esa canción… ¿Cómo se llama…?... ¡ah, sí…! Que baile la de "Rastamandita" de Molotov…esa que va-(bailando sensualmente al lado de Mu, o más bien restregándosele en un costado) "baila rica nena, sabrosito, baila rica nena, más pegadito me gusta chichi me gusta chacha quiero que me des, que me des papaya…estás en tu casa tan triste y tan sola nada que hacer y estás…"-(un puñetazo de parte de Mu lo hizo volar al estilo "Haposai" de Ranma ½)

Mu (con el puño temblándole)- ese puerco… depravado…asqueroso… ¿cómo se atreve…?-

Afrodita (con una gran gota en la cabeza y con miedo de que Mu le pegara, se aleja un poco)- este… Mu…

Mu (con mirada asesina)-¿¿QUÉ?-

Afrodita (arrodillándose y juntando las manos en forma de oración)-¡¡POR FAVOR! ¡¡POR FAVOR…! ¡¡BAILALE A SHAKA…! ¡¡POR FAVOR…!-

Mu (alejándose): ¡¡NO! Shaka es mi amigo y capaz piensa mal de mí…aparte yo no voy a bailar enfrente de los bronceados y menos enfrente de Kiki, que me salio el otro día con eso de que "soy su mami" y Shion "su papi" – (sonrojándose aún más por recordar)-

Afrodita (esperanzado y yéndose en dirección de la puerta) yo los corro… no te preocupes, ahora mismo los corro, tienes 5 minutos para prepararte… ahora vuelvo (saliendo de escena)-

Mu: (tirándose a la cama): ah… yo no se como puedo hacer esto… ¿de donde carazos me sale la fuerza de voluntad…?... bueno y pensándolo bien ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme…?-

……….

Afrodita saliendo del cuarto

Afrodita (pensando)- a ver… ¿Quién tiene tan poco corazón para poder correrlos…?... ¡ah! ¡Ya se! ¡¡Maski-chan!- (se acerca a su Maski-chan quien ya estaba bien "jarras")- ¡¡Maski…!-

DM-(con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y con la mirada bien perdida) -¡¡Dita! ¿Por qué te fuiste? -(abrazándolo de la cintura de una forma muy posesiva)- ¡¡si no la estábamos pasando muy bien…!-

Afrodita (tratando de liberarse)- Maski… ahorita no, necesito hablarte de algo más importante…

DM-(liberándolo un poco)- ¿Qué pasó…?-

Afrodita (poniéndose de puntitas y susurrándole al oído) –Mu tiene "algo" planeado para Shaka… pero… ejem – (carraspeando)- es algo "subidito de tono"-

DM-¿y…?-

Afrodita- ejem… ¿podrías correr a los bronceados… y a su alumno…?-

DM- claro…-(separándose de Afrodita y yendo hacía donde estaban los susodichos)

Afrodita (mordiéndose un dedo)-espero que esto sea lo mejor…bueno, tenemos que preparar el "escenario…" (Yendo hacía donde estaba el "dizque" equipo de sonido…-atendido por Milo y Camus-que quien sabe por que estaba ahí-): chicos, necesito que me hagan un gran favor… ¿Cuál es la canción más "sexy" que conocen…?-

Milo (meditándolo mucho): ¿Qué canción...? ¿Para qué…?-

Afrodita: pues para algo… "especial"-

Milo y Camus se miraron mutuamente con una expresión de superioridad, como si ellos dos fueran muy buenos conocedores de música

tenemos la pista adecuada… -exclamaba Camus sacando un disco

perfecto… póngala cuando se los pida… por favor…-pedía Afrodita mientras iba de nuevo al cuarto de Shaka, claro, no sin antes decirle a este que le tenía preparado "algo especial"

…………………..

De regreso con Death Mask

El guardián del templo del cangrejo se paro enfrente de los cinco bronceados que estaban hasta un rincón (bueno, también estaba Kiki)

Shun (de manera amable): hola Death Mask… ¿Qué se te ofrece…?-

DM (señalándolos a cada uno): tú, tú, tú, tú, tú y tú… de patitas para afuera…la fiesta ya se acabo para ustedes…-

Shiryu (atragantándose un poco): ¿disculpa…?-

DM: lo que escucharon… ya no son bienvenidos…-

Ikki: óyeme, cangrejo de quinta, yo no vine de muy lejos para que me corrieran

DM: ¿crees que me importa un poco lo que pienses, adefesio mal hecho…?-

a mi no me puedes correr… mi padre no lo consentirá…-decía Kiki "triunfal", mientras señalaba al patriarca, pero al parecer a Shion le iba a salir valiendo "madres", estaba enfrascado por completo en esa estúpida pelea con Dohko "a ver que alumno era el mejor" que sinceramente no le importaría absolutamente nada que Kiki estuviera o no en ese fiesta…

DM: (tomando a todos los santos de bronce y a Kiki por el borde del cuello): fuera…

El cangrejito playero los sacó del templo y todos se quejaron…

Hyoga: pero que poca ma…nera de corrernos…-

Shiryu: con tal que ni quería…-

Seiya: (chasqueando la lengua) mira que de mejores lugares me han corrido…

Ikki: asno… a ti te corren de todos los lugares que pisas…-

Seiya: ¡si es…no! ¡¡No es cierto! No de todos los lugares a los que voy me corren…-

Kiki: solo eres bienvenido en un establo, Seiya… ¡¡ja, ja, ja…!-

Seiya: cállate, chamaco sin cejas…-

hermano… ¿Qué haces…?-preguntó Shun con curiosidad cuando vio que Ikki se trepaba al techo del templo

Ikki: tengo que averiguar que es lo que no quieren que veamos, por que por algo nos corrieron, ¿no creen…?-

Seiya: no seas chismoso, Ikki… ¿Por qué no te resignas…? Ya vámonos…-

Hyoga: si, mejor vámonos… les invito unos raspados…

Shiryu: ¿nos invitas… o nos haces unos raspados….?-

Hyoga: como sea… -

Shun (yéndose como todos lo hacían): luego nos vemos, hermanito…-

Ikki (desde el techo): no se vallan… ¡no me dejen solo!

Kiki: adiós, pajarraco…-

Y así, dejaron solo al pobre pollo, quien no tuvo de otra que bajarse y seguirlos (en el fondo quería un raspado de limón), perdiéndose así del "show" que iba a ofrecer Mu…

……..

listo, Mu… ya puedes salir-decía Afrodita quien venía entrando en la habitación cuando vio al susodicho escapándose por la ventana- ¡¡EEEYYY! ¡¡No te escapes!-

Mu al verse sorprendido trató de huir lo más rápido posible, pero Afrodita lo agarro de un pie cuando ya casi escapaba de sus garras

¡déjame ir!-pidió desesperado (dioses, Mu… ¿no recuerdas que te puedes tele transportar?)

¡¡No Mu!... yo no quiero morir tan joven a causa de la estúpida de Saori… ¡¡por favor!-

¡¡no! ¡¡Shaka es mi amigo! ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?-

¡¡vas a ver que en ese momento se le va a olvidar que es tu amigo…!-

¡¡no! ¡¡Aparte esta mi maestro Shion… y Saga!-

¡Pum! Afrodita soltó a Mu y este fue a caer del otro lado de la ventana

¡¡¿¿te gusta Saga!-exclamaba mientras lo veía por la ventana. Mu (desde el piso) solo se sonrojo- ¡¡aja! ¡¡Lo sabía…!-

¡¡no te he contestado nada!-

¡¡el que calla otorga, Mu!-

¡pero…!-

mira… no le diré nada ¡¡si bailas para Shaka!-

¡¡pero…!-

¡¡nada de "pero"! Sales en este mismo momento…-

¡¡No…!-

¡¡por favor, Mu!-

¡¡No…!-

¡¡por favor! Y te prometo que cuando necesites algún favor lo cumpliré sin chistar…-

Mu estaba todo sonrojado y apenado…

¿me lo juras?-

¡enserio! ¡Por mis rosas!-

esta bien…-Mu se resigno por completo… pero ya se las pagaría Afrodita un día… él y Kanon…

Mu ya estaba en la puerta cuando Afrodita le dio algo que hizo que se sonrojara por completo (aún más)

¡ten!-(el chico le dio un… ¡látigo!)

(La música ya empezaba a sonar)

o sea… ¿Qué crees que le voy a hacer a Shaka con esto…?-exclamaba mientras le mostraba el látigo

no sé… ¡¡ten imaginación!-decía el otro mientras lo empujaba y lo hacía entrar al escenario… el empujón fue tan fuerte que cayó al piso y cuando levantó su rostro vio a un Shaka completamente confundido…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

"¿seguimos siendo amigos?"

Las mejillas de Mu se colorearon por completo… ver la mirada de Shaka clavada en él y el silencio espectral de ese lugar (solo interrumpido por la música) no le gustaba para nada… se levantó despacio. Miro el lado por donde había entrado y vio a Afrodita incitándolo a iniciar con su baile, pero no podía… sentía como las piernas le temblaban.

Trató de poner su mente en blanco, pero justamente en ese preciso momento alguien habló…

-¡¡ándale Mu! ¡¡Quiero ver carne!- era Kanon que ya había regresado al santuario (claro, después del fregadazo que le había dado Mu fue a parar hasta San Juan de la Chingada) -¡¡empieza!-

Mu se sonrojó aún más y estrujo el látigo que tenía entre las manos… 

-¡Si, Mu! ¡Queremos ver carne!-expresaba Milo muy divertido

-¡Milo!-reprochaba Camus mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas

-¡ay!-

Demasiada presión… sentir las miradas de todos (principalmente las pervertidas de algunos como Kanon o Milo) era demasiado para él (luego agregándole el detalle de cómo estaba vestido, ponía la situación todavía peor)

-¡¡no puedo hacerlo!- sentenciaba finalmente mientras aventaba el látigo y corría para aferrarse al cuerpo de Shaka (que seguía con su cara de "¡¿Qué piensas hacer!")-¡¡perdóname Shaka! ¡¡Todo fue plan de Afrodita y de Kanon!-(decía mientras señalaba a Kanon, todos, hasta Shaka, automáticamente voltearon a ver al susodicho)

-este…-Kanon se quedo en blanco

-¿pero…? ¿Por qué…?-preguntaba Shaka, quien seguía confundido y estaba algo sonrojado

-¡¡por que Saori nos dejo plantados a los dos!... ¡¡se largo y nos dejo aquí!-

-¡¿Qué!-

-si como lo escuchaste…-

-bueno… este… eso ya no importa, Mu-respondía Shaka mientras le daba unas palmaditas al chico, sin saber que hacer o decir, estaba todo sonrojado…

Y en efecto, tal como lo había planeado Afrodita, al parecer a Shaka no le molesto tanto la noticia después de ver a Mu así… 

-¡eh!... ¡con permiso!-gritaba Afrodita mientras tomaba a Mu por la cintura y (con unos jalones) lo obligaba a soltarse de Shaka, lo llevo nuevamente a la habitación de Shaka

-¡¡MU! ¡ESO NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN!-le grito Afrodita, eufórico

-¡¿parte del plan! ¿Acaso me preguntaron si quería hacerlo?-le contestó el otro

-¡pero tenías que hacerlo!-dijo Kanon, asomándose por la ventana

-¡¿y tú de que te quejas! ¡¿Eh! ¡A ver si tanto te parece, ve tú y báilale a Shaka!-retó Mu, con todo el rostro rojo a causa de la furia

-claro, yo no soy un collón como tú-le respondió Kanon, saltando por la ventana y poniéndose enfrente de Mu (que imbécil, le fue a dar toda la vuelta a la casa)

-¡¿pues que esperas, eh!-

Kanon sonrió "peligrosamente", le dio unas palmaditas a Mu en sus mejillas y lo hizo a un lado, saliendo de la habitación

Afrodita y Mu se miraron desconcertados y corrieron como locos a la puerta "para no perderse el show"…casi se les disloca la mandíbula de la pura impresión…

La canción que estaba de fondo en ese momento era la de "persiana americana" de Soda Stereo y ¡¡valla que si Kanon movía el cuerpo muy bien, el pobre Shaka estaba más rojo que un tomate y no podía parar de ver a Kanon, ¡¡prácticamente por que estaba acorralado por él! "La copia barata de Saga" tenía ambos brazos a cada lado de la linda cara del rubio, recargando sus manos en el respaldo… y con el resto del cuerpo hacía movimientos… demasiado sugestivos… al ritmo de la música 

-¡¡valla! De haber sabido que Kanon hacía tales cosas… ni te hubiera molestado, Mu-decía Afrodita… demasiado emocionado y con los ojos muy abiertos para no perderse ningún movimiento del mencionado

Mu gruño y desapareció… se tele transporto a su templo

-estupido Kanon… yo ahí pasando vergüenzas… exhibiéndome enfrente de tu hermano… y tu ahí de facilote… maldito golfo…- mascullaba mientras se quitaba toda la "dizque" ropa que tenia encima. Fue a su closet y sacó una camisa roja y un pantalón de mezclilla; se cambió y empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente…pensando (su mente cochinota) que tal vez esa fiesta podría terminar en orgía. Cuando estaba por la casa de cáncer, vio a Marín y a Shina cuchichear muy emocionadas

-¿Marín?-  
Las dos lo miraron y se empezaron a reír  
-los dejamos solos… será mejor que vallas a ver que están haciendo….- decía Shina de forma socarrona

Mu se detuvo y vio como las chicas seguían su camino, muy emocionadas…

Siguió caminando despacito…casi sabía lo que estaría pasando en ese mismo momento…pero decidió de pensar en otra cosa, él era muy ingenuo y demasiado tímido. Pero no sabía cuanta razón tenía… y lo comprobó cuando llego a la casa de virgo.

Los "santitos" ya habían empezado a jugar los "jueguitos" que horas antes habían preparado "los gemelos fantásticos" y el rubiecito… (A ja, ja, ja, ¡hasta rimó!)

Y el primer "jueguito" era…

"Verdad o Castigo"

Todos estaban sentados formando un círculo y justo en ese momento… Shakita estaba imitando a Saori, demasiado bien. Tenía una escoba en la mano derecha y una cortina en la cintura, a modo de vestido

-no, pues a mi no me importa…yo soy su diosa Atena y si yo quiero tener mi propia marca de ropa, de perfume, de accesorios, la tengo… bueno, aunque ya se que pronto los quitarían del mercado por exceso de plomo y por bajas ventas ¿verdad?-decía de un formo irónico, causando las risas de todos

Mu se fue a sentar al lado de Kanon, quien sonrió complacido después de lo que había hecho Shaka-ahora ¿de quien es el turno? ¡Ah sí! Te toca, Mu…-

-¡¿a mi!-pregunto Mu, desconcertado

-pues sí… fue mi turno y ahora te toca a ti, vamos en orden, aunque si no quieres, puedes dársela a Death Mask-decía dándole una botella

-no hay problema-Mu tomó la botella y se la paso a Death Mask

El "cangrejito playero" se sintió muy complacido

-muy bien… ahora veamos…-dijo mientras le daba vueltas a la botella, giro unas cuantas veces y se paro justo enfrente de Aioria (Marín se había ido con Shina por que se presentaba el "show solo para mujeres" y ninguna se lo perdería por nada del mundo, pero le habían dicho al leoncito que se iban "perder" al pueblo)

-¿verdad o castigo?-preguntó

-verdad-contesto Aioria… no quería arriesgarse a recibir un castigo como el que Shaka había recibido…

-muy bien… "gatito"…. Si no fueras novio de Marín y te gustaran los hombres… ¿a quien de nosotros elegirías?-preguntó sin titubeo alguno…

Aioria se sonrojo al más no poder… todos lo miraban con curiosidad…

-pues…sinceramente… si me gustaran los hombres… pues…-decía dudosamente

-¡¡ándale Aioria! ¡¡Contesta de una buena vez!- pedía Shion (ah como le gustaba el chisme a este hombre)

-pues… Mu-soltó rápidamente, sonrojándose levemente… 

El mencionado también se sonrojo y miro al piso, evitando algunas miradas "celosas" y una que otra de reproche… 

Ahora era el turno de Afrodita, Death Mask le pasó la botella, el guardián del templo de piscis se emociono demasiado

-¡¡muy bien! Allá vamos…-decía mientras daba vueltas a la mentada botella

Se detuvo una vez más en Shaka…

-¿verdad o castigo?-preguntó emocionado…como si ya tuviera el castigo perfecto o la pregunta perfecta

Pero Shaka de Virgo era un caprichoso arrogante… y hasta cierto punto masoquista

-castigo-dijo desafiadamente, alzando una ceja

Los ojos de Afrodita brillaron intensamente (demasiado, para el gusto de algunos)

-tu castigo es que te acabes todo el chocolate liquido que le ponga a…Mu-finalizaba señalándolo

-¡¿QUÉ!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Shaka, Kanon, Saga… y por supuesto, Mu…

-ya escuchaste- y de la nada, Afrodita saco una botella de chocolate (malvado, ya lo tenía planeado) le quito a la fuerza la camisa a Mu (el pobre hacía todo lo posible de irse de ahí, pero Kanon con su "no, Mu, el que se lleva se aguanta" lo evitó –mugre aprovechado-) y literalmente lo "baño" de chocolate…del la boca al área del pecho… y un poquito que se adentro en sus pantalones, causándole un cosquilleo

Mu estaba asustado… y todos miraban asombrados

-no Afrodita… no seas así…-pidió Mu, pero Afrodita se hizo el sordo 

-bien, Shaka…cumple…-

El rubio suspiro… algo sonrojado se acercó a Mu e hizo algo que nadie se imagino… lo beso en la boca para quitarle el chocolate de la boca y con una deliciosa "lascividad" paso su lengua por toda la quijada de Mu (este estaba literalmente congelado y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido), luego se puso en cuclillas y lentamente empezó a lamer el chocolate desde la parte baja del abdomen hasta el cuello (de abajo arriba, pa' que entiendan)

-¡¡ALEJATE DE MI, ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO!-gritaba mientras aventaba a Shaka, que fue a dar al suelo. Salió como rayo de ahí.

-¿y ahora, que hice mal?- preguntaba el rubio mientras veía a Mu irse

-a lo mejor Mu es demasiado tímido…- respondía Afrodita

-o a lo mejor ustedes se pasaron de la raya ¿no creen?- decía Saga furioso dirigiéndose tanto a Shaka como a Kanon y Afrodita, y saliendo del templo para ir a alcanzar a Mu

Todos ahí reunidos se quedaron callados y con la cabeza agachada. Saga había dicho la verdad… se habían propasado con el lindo Mu.

-¡bueno, ya! ¿Quién es el siguiente?-preguntaba Kanon con su ya conocido cinismo, rompiendo el silencio y el momento de arrepentimiento; todos siguieron con su bulla…, menos Shaka, quien con un poco de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho, fue a seguir a Mu también. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Por algún lugar, lejos, lejos…como por la casa de Géminis… (Ja, ja, ja, ja)

Mu se detuvo por completo, no había parado de correr desde que salió de la casa de Virgo y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar; se sentó en los escalones y se puso a mirar el horizonte, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, sin duda muchas cosas iban a cambiar desde ese momento…

-soy un estúpido…- pensaba una y otra vez mientras su respiración se normalizaba

-¡¡MU!- 

El borreguito se sobresalto y volteó, era Saga. Su rostro, de por si rojo por la carrera que había realizado, se tiño aún más. Sintió una vergüenza horrible… solo giró su rostro y evitó que Saga lo mirara…

-¿Mu?-

-dime…- contestaba el otro 

-¿estas bien…?-

-si…-

-¿seguro?- 

-¡aaaaayyy! O sea Saga ¡por supuesto que no estoy bien! Mira mi mejor amigo me acaba de besar e hizo un show ¡¿crees que estoy bien!-preguntaba Mu algo desesperado y algo agitado mientras se levantaba para poder ver mejor, esperaba que Saga se enojará con él o algo por el estilo; pero el otro solo se acerco y lo abrazó con el brazo bueno que tenía 

-se que lo que hicieron esos tres estuvo muy mal, Mu… pero vez que así son…- dijo en un tono apaciguado, tratando de calmarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Mu se sintió más tranquilo. Se aferró a la espalda de Saga y hundió su cabeza en aquel varonil pecho, buscando más confort… 

¡¿Y que pensaba, eh! ¿Qué toda la magia iba a quedar intacta? ¡¡Pues no! En ese instante llegó Shaka…

-¿Mu…?- preguntó quedamente, por un poco de cortesía.

El mencionado abrió los ojos y por encima del hombro de Saga, vio a Shaka

-¡¡ni siquiera te me acerques!- vociferaba mientras se separaba de Saga e iba escaleras abajo 

mendigo rubio oxigenado… tenias que echar a perder todo…-pensaba Saga, quedándose ahí parado, con el corazoncito roto.

-¡no, espera…!-pedía Shaka, bajando los escalones de dos en dos- ¡tenemos que hablar…!- 

-aléjate de mí, Shaka… hoy no quiero saber nada de ti…-pedía Mu a gritos

-¡Mu, es que te quiero ofrecer disculpas…! ¡Se que lo que hice estuvo mal…!-y ahí estaba Shaka bajando escalones rápidamente.

Saga se quedo ahí parado, viendo como Shaka perseguía a Mu 

-bueno… más al rato iré a hablar con él…-se decía Saga así mismo, adentrándose a su templo… de todas maneras, las cosas del borreguito estaban ahí. 

Yendo de regreso con Shaka & Mu, quienes ya estaban en la casa de Aries

-¡¡Mu, por favor déjame pasar!- pedía el rubio a gritos. El mencionado había colocado su pared de cristal para que éste no entrara.

-¡no tienes nada que decirme, Shaka…!-

-enserio… por favor… no quiero que nuestra amistad se eche a perder por esto…- suplicaba Shaka, de rodillas.

Mu salió hecho una furia

-¡¿y quien te dijo que seguimos siendo amigos, eh!-

Los ojos azules de Shaka se abrieron de la impresión

-¿Qué dices…?-

Mu se cruzó de brazos, enfrente de Shaka 

-tal como escuchaste, Shaka… tú y yo ya no somos amigos... vete ahora mismo…-  
-¡no Mu…!-

-vete… ¡ándale…! Sigue con tus jueguitos…-

Shaka se levantó y sacudió su ropa, ahora era él quien tenía el rostro rojo de puro coraje

-mira Mu, en primera, tanto Saga como Kanon y yo estábamos conscientes a lo que íbamos ¿escuchaste? Los juegos no los planee yo solo y en segunda, yo ya no me voy a rebajar tanto… te seguí desde mi templo, te supliqué que me perdonarás y ¡hasta me puse de rodillas! Pero ya no ¿entiendes? Ya no… ¡quédate con tu coraje! Niño inmaduro… por que yo ya no te voy a estar suplicando perdón. Ya te roge mucho.

Ahora era Mu quien estaba incrédulo

-bueno, me voy a mi templo… que descanses…- decía el rubio en tono seco, empezando a subir las escaleras y sin mirar atrás.

El carnerito lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció más allá del templo de géminis. Inmediatamente se tele transportó hasta aquel lugar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas 

-¿Saga…?- llamó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

El chico estaba en la cocina, preparando algo para merendar, sabía que Mu regresaría hecho un mar de lágrimas. Y lo sabía por que Shaka, cuando pasó por su templo, también estaba llorando. Era obvio que no habían arreglado nada.

-estoy acá, Mu…- respondía mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

El menor lo miró y fue hacía allá 

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó el guardián de aquel templo.

-Shaka… y yo… discutimos y… ya sabes…-decía poco a poco. De verdad tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de desahogar ese coraje que había pasado. Pero no podía… solo se le formaba ese nudo en la garganta, que cada vez se hacía más grande.

-si, ya veo que no arreglaron nada…-

-y es algo que me lastima… que me da tanto coraje…me dan unas ganas de golpear algo… de desquitarme con alguien…-decía mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente

-hazlo conmigo…-se ofrecía Saga

Mu pensó no haber escuchado bien

-¿qué?- 

-golpéame a mi…- repetía alegremente, como si fuera algo normal. La verdad pensaba que Mu no golpearía con fuerza… que equivocado estaba.

No hubo que repetirlo una vez más. Inmediatamente Mu soltó el puñetazo, pero ¡dioses del olimpo! Le fue a dar justamente a su bracito roto. Obviamente el mayor soltó un alarido de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo, desmayado

Mu se llevó una mano a la boca, pero cuando vio que Saga no reaccionaba, se imaginó lo peor, el coraje y las ganas de llorar se le olvidaron por completo. 

-¡ya lo maté! ¡Por Zeus… ya lo maté!- no dejaba de repetirse

-bueno, nadie te vio entrar aquí, así que mejor deja el cuerpo en su cama, te regresas a tu templo y así nadie podrá culparte… si eso haré…- pensaba el borreguito.

Como pudo, levanto a Saga y lo llevo hasta su cama, ya iba de salida cuando entonces dio muestras de vida. Empezó a hablar y a decir cosas sin sentido

-yo te amo… te quiero… me gustas…-

Mu se detuvo en seco y se volteó para mirarlo. El gemelo mayor empezó a manotear al aire, como espantando una mosca. El chico de cabellos lilas se acercó cuidadosamente

-¿en quien estará pensando?- se preguntaba.

Entonces, para su "mala suerte", Saga lo tomó inconscientemente de la muñeca, con su brazo sano, y con una fuerza tremenda, lo hizo acostarse a su lado 

-¡¿Saga!- susurró Mu abochornado, lo que hizo empeorar la situación; por que el susodicho lo abrazó y evito que pudiera escaparse o algo por el estilo. Y aunque Mu forcejeó e hizo circo, maroma y teatro, no pudo hacer nada, Saga lo tenía bien sujeto. Así que no le quedó de otra más que abrazarlo e intentar dormir en aquellos brazos que lo sujetaban fuertemente.


End file.
